Here comes the sun
by babycham lover 003
Summary: Mikan -middle name popularity- saunters her way into her new school only to discover the troubled students within. Can she help them all and be in time for the Prada sale? In an all new dancing, singing and crab eating -?- story! N's POV!
1. Chapter 1: In the beginning

Here comes the sun…

A big thank you to Sian, who without, this story wouldn't be here, my brain and stupidity!

BTW, Mikan may seem like your average air head but as the story develops she will grow as a character to see life soes not revolve around makeup and fashion … *faints*. Mikan has my talents so it is easier to write but like Mikan I cannot dance so plz excuse my mistakes about any dancing info. And grammar. And the plot. And global warming. Anyhoo ENJOY!! (Remember review! It'll only get better with YOUR help!!!) ^.^ x (Also Mikan doesn't like manga after her Prince Charming didn't come age then -7 age now – 15)

Chapter 1

"Mum, I'm ready. I want to go to Alice Academy." I smiled at my mum as I said it. She gasped and hugged me, "Oh honey, I know that you'll love it there like I did!"She squeezed me tight her light chocolate coloured hair tickling my face.

What's Alice Academy I hear you ask? Well honey, crawl out from under your rock and listen. Alice Academy the school for the elite braniacs and a specialist school in dancing, acting and singing. I had received an admission form from them; they must have contacted my mum, a former pupil to see how her daughter turned out. I filled the application form out and began to pack!

I cried on my last day of school and relieved fabulous presents from my friends and we cried ad hugged. I was little miss popular in my old school and teachers generally didn't give a monkeys what you do as long as you get the grades you should, so we persuaded the teachers in every lesson to have a good bye party. I went to the last time for gymnastics club and everyone was gonna miss me sooo much (BTW I've been doing gym since I was four so it's all second nature to me now.) But, as it was my last day of school it rocked! No home work for me ever again from this school! I think most people were sad to see me leave; I was the alpha girl in my group and year … and school, so it shocked them that I was leaving. That evening as I was packing I realised what I was leaving behind, a school full of friends and an easy life. But I wanted a challenge and was bored of life here at home, time for something new!

My mum woke me up at like, four in the morning. I say morning but I consider six to be night, sooo yeah. I was really crabby and cheered myself up at the airport by buying lots of duty free makeup at the shops. Shopping should be like a religion. As I boarded the plane a tall skinny looking dude sat down next to me and smiled "I'm escorting you to the Alice Academy. I'm Jonathan, I'm taking it, and you're Yuka's daughter? Mikan Sakura?"I smiled confidently and said, "Yeah. That's me" We didn't talk about much else as I fell asleep for the rest of the flight. Only waking up to order some perfume (duty free people!) and sighed contently and slipped my earphones in my ears and hummed softly along to my iPod. I vaguely remember being moved into a limo and I zoned out again on the seat.

"Mikan, we're here!" I lifted my head to see that Jonathan was driving the limo, as I raised my head I realised that I had my hair flat on my face. I grabbed my large tote bag from the floor (who put it there? If there is as much as a mark on it I'm suing) and dug around for my barrel brush and mirror. I applied my new MAC mascara and new Dior Shine Addict lip-gloss in pink, I sprayed my perfume (Miss Doir chiere) on and turned on my iPod touch and listened to "I gotta feeling" by the Black Eyed Peas bopping my head to the beat. As we smoothly drove through the gated of the Alice Academy I was almost intimidated by its size. Fat chance of intimidation, I thought. I inspected my perfectly OPI painted pink nails and sighed in boredom. I reached into my bag again and switched on my iPhone and began texting my friends.

M: I'm here now! Pretty big place

Kiki: gluck w/ it! Hope your audition goes great!

Yuki: it will be fine!

M: fanks ^^

The limo parked and four big muscle men came to take me luggage to my room I suppose. They'll need to work out for years before they begin to think about lifting my stuff. I smirked as I saw them struggle with my Louis Vuitton suitcases; I walk beside Jonathan and ask about my audition for my star ranking. "You'll be notified, don't worry. Right now, I just want you to unpack and stay in your room and not cause any ruckus, so keep a low profile okay? The other pupils are in class right now and soon it will be the sophomore's lunch time in…," he looked at his watch nervously. Rolex, I thought, it was the same one my dad was going to order but he found a better one, "Half an hour. So keep a low profile until then okay?"

I nodded and strode after him and he led us to a building which looked homely with lots of wood used in the interior with cream chairs and sofas with a large flat screen TV near a reception desk, with some sick looking kids on. Others were ooobviously faking. I collected my swipe card for my room and went up in the lift. It had a large mirror; luckily I was on one of the top floors so it took like, three minuets. Enough time to reapply my lip gloss and reply to a few texts. I opened my door and looked in.

The room was large and bare, jeez, I thought. Leave me to do the unpacking then. I opened one of my suitcases and took out large print of Audrey Hepburn on one of the walls. I slid one of my slidey wardrobe doors open and stacked my stuff in. I placed my shoes in groups of heels, pumps, boots and slippers and still had LOADS of time to kill. I looked at the complementary maps which was given to me at the reception desk and saw that a note was stabled to it. It read:

Dear Mikan,

I'm going to bring you lunch at 3 o'clock so don't leave your room please!

Love, your form tutor Narumi xxx

OMGee, I thought, who is this guy? Fudge staying in my room. I looked at the time on my iPod, it was five to two. Hummmm… I need to vent. I consulted the map and checked the buildings; I scanned until I found music. I grabbed my phone, room card, iPod, lip gloss and glasses. I pulled on my Babycham trainers and snuck out of my room. I felt excitement spark through me as I waltzed into the lift. I prayed that no one was waiting for the lift.

I checked my reflection wishing the lift went faster, I got out my iPod and clicked on "TiC ToK" I didn't really like this song but I wanted to listen to it, I bopped my body to the beat and watched the needle in the lift drop down to 0. I slowly walked out and checked the receptionist had her back turned when I ran silently out of the building my long brunette/auburn hair swaying behind me music video style.

I walked towards the building which I knew was the music one; I looked at the sky which was blue and bright. Wasn't it raining this morning? I sauntered in hoping to fit in. I ducked past the reception desk and walked down a long corridor with sound proof walls. I saw students singing and a few dancing in each room. I slipped into room 10 at the end of the corridor. It was a large spacious room with black flooring and white walls and a piano. I opened the blinds and the window, it was a bit stuffy.

I sat on the piano stool and warmed up my voice with a few arpeggios. I took my iPod out of my Topshop jeans and switched to "Somewhere over the rainbow"; I inhaled and began to sing. The lyrics stirred my emotions and helped me sound out the words, I hummed through the instrumental and began to sing, a bittersweet sadness dripping on every line.

Somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up high,  
there's a land that I heard of  
once in a lullaby.

Somewhere over the rainbow  
Skies are blue,  
and the dreams that you dare to dream  
really do come true.

Someday I'll wish upon a star  
and wake up where the clouds are far  
behind me.  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
Away above the chimney tops  
that's where you'll find me.

The bell must've of sounded as students my age looking in a cool looking uniform were looking in the window to see the source of the noise.

Somewhere over the rainbow

Bluebirds fly.  
Birds fly over the rainbow.  
Why then, oh why can't I?

If happy little bluebirds fly  
beyond the rainbow  
why, oh why can't I?

I smiled and waved and a crowd of people clapped at the end of the song. I began a new song, more quietly when I heard a door slam next to mine and soon "Breakin' Dishes" blasted out so loud my glasses jumped on the piano top. I stormed angrily next door.

NOBODY interrupts my singing practice.

I threw the door open, "Honey, the music's too loud turns it down please!"I yelled. He raised his dark eyebrows. He had dark raven hair and was wearing black NYankee's tracksuit bottoms with a black over sized tee. He's pretty cute, I thought then he glared at me with fierce red eyes, I took a step forward defiantly.

Maybe not so cute then.

As I turned around, he reached over and turned it down. He switched tracks and when I stepped out f the room "Miss Independent" BLASTED out I turned and swung the door open about to scream at him when I saw him dance. Break dancing. It was frickin' amazing.

Of course I would never say that. I huffed and turned on my heel not catching his smirk at my reaction. I checked my iPod 2:50. Crap! I threw everything into running and not being spotted by any students who covered the road back. I skidded out of the music block and began running, not looking where I was going

CRASH!

"A-a-are you okay?" a high pitched voice squeaked. I rubbed my but. I opened my eyes to find two girls crouched over me a blue haired girl and a pink haired girl in a different uniform. It was quite nice, a royal blue lined with gold and a pleated skirt. I nodded and said "Hi, I'm Mikan Sakura. The new girl. Who're you?" So much for the low profile Iichiru, I thought. They gasped and the blue haired girl said, "Hi, I'm Nonoko. This is my bestie Anna." I looked at their uniforms questioningly. "We're both in the cheer squad and it used to be really good … but…"

She paused and Anna finished "She's a real diva, "she" being the captain. Damn gurl." They stood up and helped me up.

I checked my iPod 2:55.

"DAMN!"I yelled.

They both jumped, I explained, "Can you guys sneak me back the home block? I'm supposed to be meeting this "Narumi" guy and stuff. I was told to keep a low profile but I guess I pretty much screwed that up eh?" They smiled and seemed impressed at my boldness to disobey the rules. "Sure" Anna chirped.

"Wanna be our friend?" she asked. I thought for a second, a need a group of girlies and they look nice, I need to revive my status…need a group. Oh, why not! "Sure! I owe you my life, thanks guys!" And with radiant beaming smiles the hushed me into the "home" block and sneaked me into the lift.

They said bye and crept into their rooms next door to mine. I jumped on my bed looking "relaxed" when…

"HELLOOOOO! Mikan! Is that you? You look just like your mother!" Sang a voice which danced its way to my ear. I was sitting on my bed look chilled on my iPhone. I slid it under the covers just in case he said phones weren't allowed. I smiled and said "Hey." I gripped the frame of my bed when I saw what the guy was wearing, a frilly blouse and long black jazz pants. "I'm Narumi!" He announced grandly and swung out his hand, I, confused at his appearance, shook it. He gave me a timetable which was y'know, standard. On Fridays there was only one lesson, called "option". I guessed it was pretty important. He gave me a form to fill in for that period.

Name: Mikan Sakura

Age: 15

Option: Advanced singing

Genre: Pop, classical, indie, film

Grade: 5

Other talents: Piano playing grade, advanced in gymnastics, trampolining and swimming

I handed it back to him."Done." I sounded bored. He looked at it surprised "You sing?" I nodded. "Your mother was a great actress, what a turn in talent!" I got annoyed, "Are you saying that me singing is a bad thing?" "Oh no! It's just… where did you learn to sing?" I sighed. "Just did. Look, I'm really busy so if you don't mind, I gotta unpack and stuff."

He nodded and gave me the books I will need when I start tomorrow. I groaned inwardly, haven't they heard of jet lag?

Jeeez.

I took a shower using some of my Lush products and got changed into my PJ's redoing my nails manicure style for school. I phoned my mum and told her about my day, she tutted at how much I spent on makeup but was missing me badly. My heart strained as I felt really down as I said good bye.

It was only half three and I was zonked. I fell asleep on my bed utterly exhausted.

I forced my eyes open the next morning. I checked the time on my iPhone. 7:30. CRAP! Lesson started at ten past eight. I decided to skip breakfast and ran into my bathroom. I wore my hair down, all shiny and glossy with perfect waves. I did my make up, Bobbi Brown mascara and foundation, Benefit blusher and Dior lip gloss.

I quickly shoved things into my Babycham messenger bag like books, and spent five minutes looking for my swipe card. I knew it was getting late, I would claim that I got lost.

Lying on my first day?

Shame on you Mikan Sakura. I walked into form to discover that it was in chaos. OMG! My mind screamed this is worse than my old school. Narumi waltzed in and sang "We have a new student class! Settle down, settle down. Mikan come here!" I nodded and gave a look as if to say OMG! I walked over towards him and he placed a hand on my shoulder and said "Class meet Mikan Sakura, the newest addition to the family!"


	2. Chapter 2:Lesson number 1

Disclaimer: I will never own Gakuen Alice or its characters

Thank you to all who are reading! I've been cutting all chapters in half review if you likey!

Chapter 2: Lesson number 1

I smiled and looked around the room searching for Anna and Nonoko, they gave a wave and liked it when people gasped that _they_ knew me before anyone else. But in the middle room on the middle seat my eyes settles on a raven dark haired girl who was busy doing maths. I walked over and said, "Hotaru? Is that you?" She looked up and her eyes went wide. "Mikan?"

she sounded almost bored. Hotaru my bestie in elementary school! It really is you! I thought. She stood up and we hugged tightly, she was way skinnier than I liked or remembered. Narumi said,

"I have to choose a seat for you and I think it should be…" He scanned the room until he found his victim. "Next to … Natsume Hyuga."

I looked at him confused, he pointed to the sleeping body at the back of the classroom. I heard gasps, whatever. I strode over and smiled "Hey." He lifted the magazine off his face and looked at me, those eyes that raven hair… I quirked my eyebrow. Aaaah, its break dance boy. He slipped his magazine over his head and didn't say a word.

"Nice to meet you too!" I huffed.

The bell rang and Narumi floated out to go to his class. I was about to sit down when a blond girl ran in towards me and plonked her bum next to Natsume. "What's up darlin'?" He said.

Really? I thought.

This isn't the "Dance wiv me" song.

I cringed and sauntered to the other side of the desk not looking at what they were doing. A blond boy was copying French homework. I cleared my throat, he looked up. His blond hair partly covered his dreamy sky blue eyes.

"Mind if I sit here?" I asked sitting next to him. He nodded and leaned forward to his friend and said "Dude, the reflexive verbs are all wrong. There's no way I'm copying that trash." Another blond haired boy turned around and said, with a smile plastered on his face,

"I'm sure that they're right Ruka." So blue eyed boy name was Ruka. Ruka shock his head, his hair catching the light. Did he do that for the effect?

I questioned…he was a pretty boy so probably.

"Koko, they are wrong, face it." Smiley boy named Koko grinned and snatched his book back, "Alright Miss Serena!" He leaned back and began talking casually to Ruka until a poker faced man strode in; I was looking in my mirror re applying my lip gloss when he snatched my mirror out of my hands.

"NO MIRRIORS IN CLASS!"He bellowed. Yeah, like I was going to flinch at that. I had heard louder. I noticed a blob of spit on my desk. Ew! I said "Excuse moi, but you just _spat_ on my desk." He stopped and I heard gasps.

He snapped my mirror in two and threw it in the bin. Oh. My. Gosh. That was my accessorize limited edition spotty mirror. I threw him a dirty look. Natsume and the blond girl had sloped out of the room and you didn't need to guess to hard at what they were doing."SAKURA!" he bellowed again, "Come here and-

"So sorry Jinno but Miss Sakura has her audition now. Come on Mikan!" Narumi said as he swung back into the classroom. I have never been happier to see him in all his frilly glory. I picked up my bag and followed him. He led me to the music/dance block and left me outside the audition room.

A voice said "Come in." I was too confident to be nervous; I smiled as I swung the door open. There was a nice looking lady sitting at the piano, she said "Hello, Mikan. I'm Miss Hill; I understand you're a grade 5 singer?" I nodded. She said, "Do you have any music you would like me to play for you?" I replied "Yeah." I searched my bag for a flimsy plastic folder adorned in flowers. I took out "Journey to the past" and gave it to her. "It's one song I did for my grade five." She nodded. "Ready?" "Yep!" She played the introduction. As she played it I thought of how Anastasia felt. Neverous, exited, worried.

Heart, don't fail me now  
Courage, don't desert me  
Don't turn back now that we're here  
People always say  
Life is full of choices  
No one ever mentions fear  
Or how the world can seem so vast  
On this journey...to the past

Somewhere down this road  
I know someone's waiting  
Years of dreams just can't be wrong!  
Arms will open wide  
I'll be safe and wanted  
finally home where I belong  
Well, Starting now, I'm learning fast  
on this journey...to the past

These feelings I had been building up inside of me melted away when I began singing. I closed my eyes and made the most of every note and word.

Home, Love, Family  
There was once a time  
I must have had them too  
Home, Love, and Family  
I will never be complete  
until I find you...

One step at a time,  
One hope, then another  
Who knows where this road may go  
Back to who I was  
On to find my future,  
Things my heart still needs to know  
Yes, let this be a sign!  
Let this road be mine!  
Let it lead me to my past  
to bring me home...  
At last!

At the end of the song I inhaled deeply and began to relax my throat and larynx. Miss Hill turned and smiled, "You're one of the best voices I've heard in years!" I blushed. "Never have I heard such passion! Some pupils I get…" She shook her head, "Gasp! I shouldn't be saying that!" "Your secret is safe with me!" I giggled. She laughed and said, "Seriously, you voice is something special. Well, I'm your new vocal teacher, Miss Hill. Pleased to meet you again. I will be your teacher on Fridays. I'm afraid it's a mixed group but, I'm sure I can find something tricky for you to do!" I smiled, Damn, I thought, I thought that she was going to go easy on me!

I left and checked my timetable, maths.

Ohhhhh noooooo, I'm taking my time. I looked at Fridays, there was a blank for lessons, and this is the day that we practice our talents.

Hmmmmmm….ten minutes I strolled into class again and Jinno gave me _pure_ evil. Excuse moi?! Who does he think he is? I stared him down and went to my seat. "SAKURA!" _This_ time I jumped, I wasn't expecting it.

Obviously I had just been under pressure and I was in shock. He smirked at me, "Whatevs" I muttered. Now, I'm not a chavy person, I don't pile on makeup so I'm orange and I _do not_ wear tracksuits. Unless I'm out running. But yeah, so don't think I speak like one, because I don't. I'm just in a bad mood 'cause he's shouting at me. I stride towards the board summoning my knowledge from my other school. Oh bum, it's a simultaneous equation.

I gulp and see Anna scribbling something down, she holds it up, it's the answer to question. Thanks to the person who invented contacts, I am able to see what she has written on her book.

Jinno had wandered out of class to yell at a random kid who has been chucked out of class, I squint, memorise it and scribble it all down. I give thumbs up to Anna, and Jinno comes in as I'm walking to my desk about to sit down. He "humphs" and tuts when he sees what I've written. I

t's all correct. I smile sweetly. The bell rings and I carry on my day without any major disruptions.

At the end of the school day, as we walk back to our rooms, I invite Anna and Nonoko and Hotaru into my room and tell them what I've been thinking about.

"Wanna know what I've been thinking about?" I ask. "Sweets?" says Hotaru, acidly raising an eyebrow. I pout then explain,

"Well, I was like, really popular in my old school and I need new groupies, I wanna be popular again and I think together we could be popular! SOOOOOOO…do you want to be in my group?"

Anna beamed and says, "I knew you were a party popular girl! Are we gonna be … well known?!" I nod my head wisely and say, "Girls tonight, I will teach you all there is to know on popularity, makeup, boys, shopping, and fashion."

Nonoko grins and Hotaru cracks a rare smile. I feel as if it is all coming together. "It" being my life ATM.

I run them through what I know, we customise our uniforms while Hotaru studies the school rules looking for loopholes in accessories and stuff. At nine o'clock they leave well informed on Starbuck's and mascara.

Tomorrow morning they will come round my room and I will help them with their make up and stuff. I got their mobile numbers so we are set to rule the school! (soon)

Tomorrow ….

I roll out of bed and onto the floor my top sagging on my shoulders, I pull it up and race towards the bathroom to have a shower, when I realise that there's no reason to rush. I always race my dad to the shower and now, I can't, or even see him.

Memories flood my head as I use my shampoo and I feel down. I turn on the hairdryer and shake my head in front of its warm blast. I cheer up when I remember my friends are coming round.

I smile sadly to the mirror and once my hair is smooth, silky and shining like a bald man's head in the sun I set out my make up in order of preference. MAC foundation and powder first, then mascara, concealer, eyeliner and blusher. I put a red rose clip in my hair to pull a part of my fringe back; I insert contacts and blink a few times.

My natural auburn highlights glisten, and my eyes water slightly at the homesickness I feel. My body aches to be home in my big white house, not in a room in a frickin' boarding school!

I dust powder over my T-zone and apply mascara, and then I clear around my eyes and put on concealer. After that I sweep blusher onto my cheeks for a glow.

All three stroll in and watch my every move carefully. I smile at them and help Anna sort out her frizzy hair problem, luckily it's about 7:20 so I dunk her head under the shower and put mousse in her hair to help retain the curl shape. I give her a can as she screams with delight.

Nonoko is a master for applying eyeliner and Hotaru is great with smoky eyes and Anna curls are perfect! Our uniforms are tailored so Anna has ribbons on her blouse, Nonoko is wearing lots of silver bracelets and Hotaru has a tailored skirt like me. I wear my faaaavourite bangles and of course, my red rose. "Hey, that rose looks really good in your hair."

Nonoko says, I smile and look in my hair stuff box. I have three more rose clips I got in a set. One is white and reminds me of ice and winter. I give it to Hotaru. One is pink and has a warm blush colour to it, I hand it to Anna straight away. And the one left is yellow, sunny and bright, I think. I hand it without hesitating to Nonoko. "There!" I giggle. They slide the clips in and thank me. I give them all a hug, check my uniform and grab my pre-packed Babycham bag and run to class.

Lesson 1: NEVER RUN IN MARY JANE SHOES LIKE ME. One word, ow!

When we get to class I sit down and look next to me on my right. Non, the cute boy with the blond hair known as Ruka is not here, but the freak from earlier. The raven haired boy. "What's your name?" I ask confidently, smiling friendlily. He grunts and slips, and no, not a work of fine literature over his face but a manga book. God, you're FIFTEEN and you still read MANGA! I think. I look down as I place my bag on the floor, and I see his bag.

A beat up Nike bag. I peer in and see a name scrawled on a book "Natsume Hyuga". Hmmmmmm… I sit up and peer at his half hidden face and get closer and closer. The book slips and when he sees my face he jumps and his eyes widen.

I stop breathing. HIS EYES! My mind screams, HIS EYES! I jump back, my heart beating out a samba. I flush a little but said, "Natsume…nice to meet you."

Rule no. 1 of being popular – be nice to everyone. I mean EVERYONE, even supply teachers who are snotty and the kids who don't wear lip-gloss. Don't judge.


	3. Chapter 3: And so God made woman

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!

Thank you for all who read!!

Second chapter's up! Please review! PLEEEEEASE! It really makes my day to see someone has actually bothered to read this trash! Also thank you again to Sian for reading it first! And also a big thank you to **ReflectionsOnMyPast **for being an all round tip-top-egg who is my first ever reviewer. (I'm easily impressed) ENJOY!!! I accept anonymous reviews too!

Chapter 3: And so God made woman…

N's POV (Tuesday)

I was lying under my cherry tree/nap spot when Koko strolled up to me and sat down. "The new chick sure is hot eh, Natsume?" I just grunted my mind remembering her eyes when they met mine, how she sounded singing… I grunted out, "She's okay." There was a silence. Then Koko spazzed out, "WHAT?! JUST OKAY? SHE'S … she's jaw droppingly hot." He took a deep breath and said "I think, she's way better looking than Luna." I stayed silent. The school uniform didn't look half bad on her I guess. Actually, it looked good on her. Very good. I shrugged and sighed, "Maybe. I don't know Koko. Get out of my face. I'm tired." And I fell asleep through the afternoon. Oh well.

M's POV (the next day – Wednesday)

I woke up with a jolt. I rolled out of bed from my after-school nap and dragged my self to the bathroom. It was Wednesday still… I dressed out of my uniform into a hot pink miniskirt with a white tank top as it was really hot and sunny. No one likes to lack vitamin D! I needed to practice a few songs so I grabbed my large Prada bag and sauntered off to the dance/music block in my gladiator sandals. I also texted my friends to tell to them where to find me, but I think they're doing homework at Anna's...

I hadn't booked so I grabbed the best room I could. I opened the door, opened the window and put my bag down. Not on the floor silly! On the piano stool, as that guy in White Chicks says, "It's not _just_ a handbag, it's _Prada."_ I took my iPod from my bag and warmed up my voice to a few songs. Then I _really_ started singing.

Later when I closed the window I sighed. It was pouring it down. Shiz. I was gonna have to stay in here until it passed.

Natsume's POV

As I strolled down the music/dance block corridor I moved my head to the beat of the music I was listening to, Fort Minor Remember the name. My black hood was pulled on my head as it was raining outside, damn, my hair was soaked. I pulled at it lazily as if I wasn't sure what to do with it. I heard a few girls squealing, even though the rooms are supposed to be sound proof. I could hear Kokoro's laughing a few corridors away. God, he's so loud.

I walked past new girl's room who was sitting cross- legged on the floor scrolling through the albums on her iPod touch. Her back leant against the door. The window was shut and rain was pounding on it, she reached for her bottle of water out of her bag and I opened the door knowing it would hit her back hard.

She yelped and flew to the other side of the room her pink skirt not doing her any favours.

Polka panties idiot.

She rubbed her back as she stood up and yelled, "What the HELL was that for? I wasn't even singing! I was quietly minding my own-" Yadda yadda yadda. I yawned.

Boooooorring.

She folded her skinny arms and her bangles jingled. She dresses nicely. Better than Luna in fact.

Hn.

I drew nearer to her and heard her breath suck in. I was looking down at her small 5"4 frame and drawled, "You are the worst singer I have ever heard. Go get lessons."

I didn't mean it, I just wanted to see her angry reaction. And boy did I get one.

She pushed me away her face flushing slightly. "okay I have heard enough." Her skinny arms were shaking in anger as she tried to keep her cool, it looked very amusing. "First," she held up a slender index finger, "You have only heard me sing once. Second. You are an annoying, pesky, WET LITTLE FLY. Third. Get. OUT!"

I strolled leisurely to the door to irritate her more, she was furious. I smirked and that earned me a water bottle thrown at my head.

I quickly walked out smirking some more dodging the bottle of course.

Mikan Sakura, aren't you interesting.

Later that day (at night time 10:00 PM) (still Natsume =.=)

I sat on my bed watching the parody of TiC ToK and was smirking at the hilarity of it all. I closed he lid to my Apple Mac and laid my head down while listening to Mr Brightside. The song made me think of Polka dots. I remembered her angry face, and it made me smirk, I don't smile. I

remembered her soft hair; the way how small she is yet she got as angry as a thug. The way her bright aura contrasted against the rain and her eyes which looked like melted chocolate...Wait, no... because it looked like hazelnuts…

"PSSST! Natsume!" A small voice whispered from outside my door. I had a good idea who it was. I slipped my earphones out of ears and slid of my bed still fully dressed. I opened my door to see my little thirteen year old sis Aoi at my door clutching a plastic central town bag. I let her in, "What is it? Is someone bullying you? Pulled a prank?" She shook her head and sat on my bed meekly.

Her dark raven hair hid her face, I sighed and I sat on the bed making it groan. "What's up then?" She dropped the bag and began to cry, she lifted her face with crystal tears streaming down her face.

I took her by the shoulders and repeated, "What's up?" She took a breath and hiccupped, "I-I-I w… wet the b-bed!" Her lipped wobbled and she began to cry again. I mentally slapped myself. Of course. The bag, tears and weird behaviour. I sighed and pulled her into a hug. She missed mom and dad and was having trouble with maths. On top of that we hardly saw each other. Stupid me.

I said to her, "Sleep with me tonight and I'll get someone to sort out your bed for you. So stop crying, I can't stand tears. You need to remember to go to the toilet before you fall asleep so this won't happen okay?"

She nodded and I rubbed her back while saying, "You have to remember, it's NOT your fault. Okay? Now wear some of my PJ's and go to sleep." She nodded and went to my draws and pulled out an old pair of shorts and a massive basket ball top and tupped off to go get changed. I took the bag and went down to the laundrettes in my trainers. Poor Aoi, she's so upset all the time.

Mikan's POV

I woke up with a twitch. My "hot" now turned cold chocolate spilt all over my pyjamas. Darn addictive TV! I fell asleep while watching Gossip Girl. My new PJ's were RUINED! I groaned as I had no choice but to get them washed now.

I changed into a Lacoste tennis skirt (with shorts) and a purple GAP vest top, I slipped on my low top converse and a sleeveless white hoody and stuffed my washing in a bag with my key card and prayed the launderettes was still open as I ran outside. I shivered with cold as a breeze went through my skirt.

My hands flew to the hem immediately in case break dancer was here. I waited after whipping my head around to look for him, I carried on running, faster.

As I ran to the launderettes I crashed into a very solid feeling person. We were both knocked backwards and the streetlamps illuminate his beautiful face. His eyes smouldered dangerously as I gulped. Oh no….. SHOOT! "Natsume!" I yelled pointing at him. He rubbed the back of his head and stood up as I sat there gaping up at him.

His body blocked out the streetlamp's bright light as I brought myself up off the ground. "Why are you here?" I asked still panting slightly. He glared down at me. "No reason." I tutted but unfortunately for him his bag had split so a pair of pyjama's sprawling everywhere.

I went to pick them up and noticed that they were wet. Natsume saw what I was doing and he grabbed them off me a stuffed them into my bag.

They were wet…and warm. I shuddered. Gross.

"What are you doing with a pair of PJ's huh?" He made no answer but walked furiously to the launderette's door. He dumped it all in a washing machine and swiped his key card in a slot with a gold star above it with "Principle" on the star.

I sat on a seat as he threw my key card to me, out of the bag. He said nonchalantly while he raised an eyebrow, "I noticed your clothes had brown stains on them. Care to explain?" I sighed and explained, "It was my hot chocolate. I was watching TV when I fell-"

"Alright. Jeez, I don't want to know your life story." He said irritated. Oh, so he thinks that he's the only one to have mood swings more frequent than a pregnant lady?

I sighed and we sat in a stony silence.

His pale face was glowing but he looked…tired, worn out. I hadn't noticed it but shadows lined his eyes and they were some what softer in the low night lights of the laundrette's.

He looked older and I pulled a worried face while once again I openly stared at him. He turned to look at me. "What is Polka?" he asked in a stone cold voice. I asked, out of genuine concern, "Are you okay?" It did not go down well, I made it sound like he were flipping out. Cue, "Shut your face Polka dots."

I immediately hushed shooting him a dark look. I took the washing from the machine and grabbed my PJ's newly washed and dried and fragrant fresh, and dumped the rest on Natsume's lap not caring to look at them.

As I turned to the walk out he said, "Wait. Polka say thank you." I spun around my heart thumping. "What for?" I sounded breathless.

He got near to my face a steady smirk growing on his. "I paid to wash, dry clean and iron your pyjama's. Say thanks nicely or I will send the 100,000 rabbit bill to YOU." His minty breath swirled in my face; I gritted my teeth and said, "Thank. You." He leaned in and whispered, "Not loud enough." His hair was tickling my face as he leaned lower.

I took a deep and yelled in his face, "THANK YOU NATSUME!" He jumped back and scowled, I grinned as I ran out and back to the dorms my hair swinging behind me.

The next day

Hotaru was waxing my eyebrows for me and Nonoko put on the Killer's Sweet Talk on the iPod speakers as we lazed around at 7:00AM waiting until lessons started. Anna was painting her nails in one of the new pink O.P.I nail vanishes and jumped when he phone went off. It was weird smiley boy named Koko who sent the message,

Chucky666: big news release in class today - new project unveiled - TOP SECERET! ******pass it on******

Anna sighed while Nonoko groaned, "Not a new project…" My ears perked up. "What are you talking about?" Nono explained, "Every year your partner and you take part in a project. Last year it was to do a duet with both talents but they had to be different combos e.g. ballet and singing. It was way weird."

She shuddered as she added, "Ballet was hard back then…"

"So basically it works on how versatile your talents are." Hotaru concluded.

"oh." I said.

Hmmmmmm… this project sounds hard work. I applied my new benefit lip-gloss (life on the A-list), added a dash of bronzer, picked up my bag and we all left for lessons.

I was wearing my new Lacoste shoes with the school skirt and a custom made blazer, like the one Bair had in Gossip Girl. My shirt was a Ted Baker white blouse and I had red rose studs in my ears. I walked into class and was surprised to see Natsume there. I raised my eyebrows to my girlfriends and Nonoko and Anna giggled.

Narumi waltzed in late as usual and sang, "This year's project is," He drew in breath attempting to build tension and flung out a banner while saying, "TEACH-A-TALENT!" A small boy with glasses was handing out leaflets that read, "Ever wanted your partner's talent? Well now you can! By then end of two months you will have mastered a song, play, or dance courtesy of your partner!" I put up my hand. "Yes?" "Sir, I don't have a partner." I drawled. "That's right! Hmmmmmm… let's see…" his eyes scanned the classroom and he announced, "Your partner is Natsume!" I stood up. "EXCUUUUUUSE ME?!"


	4. Chapter 4: Why me?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

Thank you for reading!! I need just 4 more reviews then I can update! Thank you all my ffn friends, you know who you are!!

Chapter 4: Why me?

"He doesn't have a partner Mikan, just deal" sighed Hotaru guiding to my new partner, as I had stomped up to Narumi. Hotaru pushed me down to my seat so I sat there and scowled. He never had apologized to me after what he said to me about my singing. I shoved the manga book off his face and pushed him.

"God woman! What is WRONG with you?!" he snarled.

"Wake up stupid. You sleep at night time not day ti…"

He just stared at me; I had already returned his stare and was about to get lost in his.

Fat chance of that.

I snapped out of it and acknowledged the thunderous tension between us making me immobile. I cleared my throat and got my stuff out of my bag, ignoring the whispers, "She pushed Natsume…" "Whoa! She has GUTS!" "Wait till Queen Bee hears about this…"

Stupid MikanI mentally screamed. You were supposed to make friends! Now you've lost their respect!!!!! DAMMIT!

I took a deep breath a counted to ten slowly on my fingers. He scowled at me and put his stupid shoes on the desk in front of me. Somehow though, I managed to work.

Though I was tempted to stab him with my protractor.

Nobody, NOBODY cusses my habits, hair, bag, gymnastics, sayings, friends, family and NEVER my singing. He dug his own grave as far as I was concerned.

At the end of the most trying day of my life, Hotaru said that she had extra work to catch up on so it was only me, Anna and Nonoko. "Let's go to my room!" said Nonoko. We all picked up our bags and went over to the home dorm crossing the sports field where the gardening club was working. We had our rose hair clips in and were walking past them.

Normal POV

Anna heard a Year 7 whisper to her upper class man, "I heard that they are the new rival of Queen Bee and her group "ENVY". They're organised, cool and all stunners. THE new sensation group!" Her friend wasn't really paying attention when she thought over what her young friend she perked up, "Wait a sec, rivalling the Queen Bee?! PARDON?!"

The Year 7 nodded and said, "That's what I heard." Her sempai passed her a few roses to plant, and grasping the inspiration the year 7 kid said "They're called "The Roses." Her sempai passed it on and it spread to the drama club who were practicing that night who passed it to the swimming club who spread it through the PE department, who passed it on. At the end of the club activity night the whole school knew about it.

Meanwhile… (in Nonoko's room)

Mikan's POV

"EW! They were WET?!" Cried Nonoko and Anna in unison squealing away to each other. "Anna, they SODDEN!" I cried. "So what do you think it was? I mean, why were they wet?" Nonoko looked at me and thought a bit and said slowly, "Maybe they were Natsume's and he…wet himself?" Anna giggled like a wild thing. I thought about it, Mr Big shot having an embarrassing secret. Well, it's not even embarrassing but he was annoying… "Maybe…" But as I am a nice person I will guard this secret with my … life?

"Don't tell Hotaru, she'll put it on the chat room website and he'll know that I told her. I'll tell her later myself." They nodded and understood. Nonoko's room had a deep plush royal blue carpet unlike my wooden laminated flooring and I wandered up to her wardrobe when a IM alert signalled. All three rushed to the computer, and read the message.

SICK OF "ENVY"? WELL NO MORE! A NEW GROUP CALLED

"THE ROSES" ARE THE FOUR NEW IT GIRLS!!! MIKAN, HOTARU,ANNA AND NONOKO!!!!

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Mikan screamed jumping up and down. "Who's "envy"? Oh, and who's this Queen Bee I always hear about???" Hotaru came in back from working, looked at me and said, "It's best if you don't know."

I pouted while Nonoko said, "Anna, I'm having trouble with routine 3…" "The back flip, isn't it?" Nonoko nodded her hair covering her gently bowed head, "Help me pleeeease…" I stood up and cleared a space, "Look start like this.." I leaned back and executed a perfect back flip. "And finished like this!" I said happily hands above my head and bounced a little. Everyone except Hotaru stared at me "Mikan…you're a gymnast?" Cried Anna. I nodded like it was common knowledge.

"She's done gymnastics since she was four." Hotaru stated mechanically.

"You should try out for the cheer squad!" Said Nonoko.

"Errrr… no. I can't dance buh-leave me. Club dancing, yes. Raves, hella yeah. Routines, no." Nonoko wouldn't give in, "Trying out for it can't hurt can it?" I knew she wouldn't give in so I shrugged in defeat. "okay then…" They both squealed and Hotaru cracked a rare smile. Try outs are in two days apparently…

The next day…Friday (one day till try outs)

I woke up scarily on time today. It must be an omen, today is gonna be bad. I can feel it all the way to my pedicure. I packed my Yankee grey tracksuit and white top in my bag with my blue Babycham trainers; I needed to practice later if I was going for cheer try outs. Plus I need to find out who this "Queen Bee" was…

We were in form time and as usual the class was in disarray even though Narumi was there. "Sir, what's my ranking?" I ask putting my hand up. "It's right here!" He said taking a large brown envelope from the register. "You're a …" his eyes widen. "A what?" I ask. I'm getting nervous now. He smiled and said holding up my certificate, "A THREE STAR! Well done Mikan!" The class clapped and I got my certificate, it had ADVNCED stamped all over it. I grinned.

"Now class settle down" Narumi said while clapping for attention, "I have your block assignments" He read down the list, "Nogi, Imai you're in the dance block first. Shouda, Koko you're in the dance block. Anna, Tobita you're in the drama block. Nonoko and Mochu, you're in the dance block."

He scanned down and took a breath, "Mikan and Natsume, you're in the dance block also." Everyone got up and were going to their block. I poked Natsume.

"Hey, we need to go!" He sat there asleep still. He grumbled and grabbed his bag and headed off without me, "Wait up! God! What have I ever done to you?" He glared at me. We walked in silence pas the tree lined walk path and I sighed. Everyone else was so lucky to have a NICE partner. Instead I get stuck with HIM. I did not leave my nice easy life for him to ruin my new life here.

When we got into the west dance block (turns out I only looked a fraction of the map, there are four of each buildings in the north, south east and west of campus) and got into a room I stuck a smile on my face and stuck out my hand.

Here goes nothing… "Hi, I'm Mikan Sakura. Let's try to get along while we're here okay? I wanna get a good mark so I will do everything you tell me to." He leaned in raising his eyebrow and said "Everything?"

DAMMIT! STOP TWISTING MY WORDS!

"Within reason." I replied sharply. He smirked and leaned back. "Have you ever danced before?" I shook my head, "But I'm advanced in gymnastics if that's any help." "Can you do a back flip?" I nodded. "Finishing in a round off. I can do most "suicide moves", my gym teacher taught break dancing as well." He nodded, finally serious.

"Well, today I'll teach you the basics. Popping. Gliding. Waving." I nodded glad we were getting somewhere. "But I doubt you'll suck at all of them." He smirked. I turned red "You HAD to open your mouth didn't you?!" He smirk grew broader. Damn this guy. I felt my heart beat irregularly at the sight of his smirk tugging at his lips lazily.

"You need to get changed into dance clothes…" "Oh, I better go back to my ro- will my gym clothes do?" He nodded his hair shining all over. He pointed to the direction of the changing room's. When I came back all ready he smirked and said, "First off, gliding…" I inwardly groaned, this wasn't gonna be pretty. He crouched down and pressed play n the iPod speakers and "Don't stop the music" blared out of the tiny white new speakers. He lifted up on the balls of one of his feet "Copy me polka."

The bell rang and I knew our session was over. I took off my trainers and rubbed my poor, poor feet. I scowled at him, "Oi, Hyuga." He turned to look at me. "All medical bills, I'm sending them to you." He smirked.

I yelled, "I'M SEIOUS YOU IDIOT!" He shook his head and left. Wait, not saying good bye? He has no manners! I fumed my way to the singing room. Miss Hill greeted me warmly, "Ah, hello Mikan! Class this is our newest member!" I waved and smiled.

A few waved back. This is where I belong, I thought. Miss Hill turned to me,, "Since your project cuts an hour out of our lesson, I'm going to give you a choice. Either work on your own for a few lesson on a song, and I can see how far you do going solo or help the newbies." "I'll pick the first one please." She smiled and patted me on my back, "Help them if you can," she looked around and lowered her voice, "some really need it!" I nodded.

"Course miss!" She handed me Mulan's "Reflection" backing CD with two tracks one with vocals and on without and the sheet music with the lyrics on it. I have it on my iPod. Lucky me! I turn to find a new room when as I walking I saw one girl on the floor looking like she had collapsed.

I rushed in and she didn't move. She had silver blond hair in waves all around her; I shook her when her eyes fluttered open. "I'm so sorry!" Her velvety voice took me by surprise and recognised he. From where…"I'm Yura" she said sitting up. Yura…home room Yura! "Hi, I'm-" "Mikan Sakura, alpha of The Roses, age 15 and an advanced singer." Woah. Does she listen to gossip? She propped herself up and apologised again, "I faint all the time. It's when I have … dreams." She finished dramatically. "Dreams?" I was completely sucked in. "I have premonitions. When dancing or dreaming. And tell Anna to keep her eye on the oven tonight."

I nodded not understanding fully. "Well you will now practice "reflections" I look forward to hearing you sing it." I smiled and left slightly … weirded out. But happy that I made another friend! Now all I had to do was concentrate on my new singing task… Wait, did Miss Hill say I loose and hour of singing EVERY week? WHHAAAAAT???!


	5. Chapter 5: Here come the girls

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!!!!

A big thank you to Sian, **bLoOdy wiZaRd O.o **and **ReflectionsOnMyPast **for making this story one of their favourites!!!!! ^.^ x Here's chapter 3!!! Please review review review! Give me the encouragement to go on…Seriously, review. I accept anonymous reviews! If you're a visitor to the site tell me what you think!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!! ^.^ x thanks! Sorry for any grammatical errors!

Here's a little info regarding Aoi's problem:

**Approximate Bedwetting Rates:**

**Age 5:** 20%

**Age 6:** 10 to 15%

**Age 7:** 7%

**Age 10:** 5%

**Age 15:** 1-2%

**Age 18-64:** 0.5%-1%

Chapter 5: Here come the girls

Saturday (day of the tryouts!)

I rolled out of my bed onto the floor landing on my chin. OW! I rolled on to my back and stared at my ceiling not really awake. I slowly sat up and looked for my iPod. The time was 7:10AM and tryouts were at nine…I put Fort Minor's Where'd you go on my iPod speaker's quietly and got my clothes ready for when I came out of the shower. I wore my H&M light blue denim shorts and an orange strappy top from Abercrombie and Fitch. I pack my white Gucci gym bag with my favourite grey ¾ tracksuit pants and ecko red white trainers with pink roses on them.

I get my map out and follow my way to the gym. When I was halfway there a crowd of girls came running towards me taking pictures and asking for opinions, claiming that they came from the news club. I stood there startled but I couldn't help but pose for the camera. I told them where I was going and if they would like to come too. They took a few more pictures and ran off wagging their Dictaphones in the air. I carried on walking to the gym listen to my iPod.

When I reached the gym in all of its clean and glassy glory I put my bag down and grabbed a few big mats. I felt ridiculously self conscious as I stretched and warmed up. I had brought my trusted iPod speakers and put my new Fort Minor CD on shuffle as I began to practice a few basics. I was so early, not even the cheer team was here.

Unbeknown to me the blond boy Ruka came in and was watching me. I saw him in the mirror and nearly collapsed from my handstand. Did he have to stand in front of the window? He smiled and I say "Hey." Well, talk about awkward I thought. Desperate to make conversation I asked, "So, why are you here?" "Oh, just warming up for the trails, cheer ones. It is lame but it's the only club that mixes dancing and gym together." He smiled.

FYI smile more often Ruka.

I smiled back tentatively. I feel waaaaay underdressed ATM. My phone rang before I could say anything else. I unlocked my iPhone and saw the time. 8:07?! What the fudge? I answered the call to a crying Anna

"Mikaaaan!" She cried, "What the hell is it Anna? Why are you crying???" Ruka pretending not to eavesdrop on my convo dropped the blue shiny mat he was holding and walked over to me. I pressed the loudspeaker button, Ruka had a right to hear, this was his classmate after all. "They're banging on the door and someone is trying to get in through the window and, KYYAAAAA!" It went static. I looked at Ruka. "I need to go." I said. I had roughly an hour and I was done practicing. He nodded and grabbed his Fred Perry hoddie.

We ran to the home block and stood at a distance. Girls were literally swarming the block, like ants over a dead thing. I shuddered. Ruka motioned for me to follow him. Since the entrance was blocked we went round the back avoiding cameras at all costs. We ran up the fire escape and into Anna's corridor. Hotaru had made our wardrobes join as an entrance to each other's room. Mine was next to Anna's so we snuck in my room and went through the wardrobe. Ruka froze, "God, it's like Narnia!"I giggled. Anna saw us coming out and ran towards me.

"Mikkaaaaaannn…" She wailed. I patted her head and calmed her down. I checked her outfit, it was gorgeous! Denim three quarter lengths with a white floaty top with angel wing's sleeves. Oh, and a skinny brown belt. Luckily for us, Hotaru had arrived a bit before us and had taken a picture of us running together as she…was surveying the block for intruders. Or so she said.

I saw the picture and though, God, I look terrible today!

The picture was not flattering, my calves looked H.U.G.E.

Whatever, self pitying is sooo last decade.

I sighed and patted Anna who was in slight shock and giggling. I checked the time. Ahhh, it's only… 8:50?!

WHAT THE HELL? I let go of Anna and told Ruka the time. He nodded and said, "Well, must be off ladies!" And winked! Oooooh! Who knew he had it in him? I grabbed his hand and we started running towards the gymnasium.

We got there in just enough time! I heard screams from behind the door, I stood back and watched. A girl a bit taller than me with blonde hair swaying around her flawless face was being carried by two (unfortunate) members of the cheer squad.

She tossed her hair, clapped her hands and said, "The trails are starting now!" It was high pitched and a bit grating. I shuddered. Dear Lord. She nodded and music was played, it was Rihanna's "Shut up and drive." Errrr… could you say OLD? Anna, Nonoko and Hotaru had snuck in and were supporting me from the seats. My bag buzzed. Wait, why is my bag buzzing? I looked and took a hold of my vibrating phone. As I did, all applicants were made to sit on the benches and wait for the "test" which was decided by the Head cheer leader on the spot.

I sat next to Ruka and checked the text.

It read:

Pinkiexpromise mobile: Look to ur left.

Orange-lOvEr mobile: wot?why?

Royal_blue mobile: That's the Queen Bee. called luna koizumi.

Orange-lOvEr mobile: WOT? u HAVE to be kidding me

pinkie-promise mobile: we're not M.

polker _face mobile: concentrate. The test is being announced.

Orange-lOvEr mobile: yh

Orange-lOvEr mobile: oh no she DIDN'T!

Royal_blue mobile: wot???

Orange-lOvEr mobile: improve dance routine is the test

Orange-lOvEr mobile: *shoots self*

I turned my phone off and closed my eyes. What did Natsume teach me again?! I need the weirdo!

I looked to the bleachers and saw Natsume. Weird. God's quite fast today I thought as I shrugged.

Ruka stood up for his turn. Luna cleared her throat, "Now after 5 disappointing applicants, Ruka here will show you how it's done." He smiled sheepishly then motioned to start the music from the beginning.

He waited until the beat came in and started body pooping with his chest then he moved to a wave, then a body wave and began hitting with his arms. Then he started c-walking. O.! He has had PRACTICE DAMMIT I SWEAR! I was surprised I knew some of the moves he pulled off, he repeated a few and in my head I broke them down.

I had an idea. I smiled to the poor kid next to me, "Wanna go next?" He shock his head but then I started to turn on the charm. "Reeeallly? Awww give a girl a break…" I looked at him under my eyelashes and he flushed bright pink. He nodded. We swapped and I had 3 mins to learn a new c-walk move or break dancing move. I texted Hotaru.

Orange-lOvEr mobile: Give me a link to an inverted heel c-walk move or a break dance move tutorial from youtube. Encode it to load fast. PLZ!

In five seconds I got a reply

mobile : open the folder. Good luck from us x

I GOT A KISS FROM HOTARU! She must be worried! I uploaded the tutorial for a quick run on a c-walk move. I was terrible but I could mash it with another move. I didn't have time to read the title. I watched the feet closely and copied it sitting down and quickly turned off my phone when it was my turn. I looked at the title, it was "How to do the shuffle." So that's what it's called.

I was shaking like crazy!!! I cleared my throat and calmed myself down quickly by inhaling deeply.

I introduced my self in front of the judges. Ruka, Luna, a girl with permed hair and a boy in my maths class called Kitsuneme. Who knew eh?

Oh yeah, and Natsume who was watching from a distance, no way would he be in this club. He must be waiting for someone.

My nerves built up as I waited for the music to start and when I started dancing I let it all out in my dancing, like I might not have said, I'm an expressive person.

I began hitting on every second beat and did a few back flips and walkovers, incorporating a break dance element. I used my newly learned c-walk move and combined it afterwards with a body wave. I was given thirty seconds to prove myself, and didn't I do just that!

I finished with a succession of back flips and a round off much to the amusement of the hopefuls.

I am sooooooo in this club, I thought. I even got a round of applause!!! I l looked to Natsume and his face read: USER. YOU USED THE MOVES I TAUGHT YOU. USED THEM FOR FUN.

I gulped and looked away. Then up again. He looked angry, annoyed, not bothered…and did I detect a hint of proudness????!

I smiled and waved at him. No harm in making friends with the enemy?

I looked at the blonde…I mean Luna. She looked like the girl I saw on my first day of school! I stood in shock; she and Natsume are going out? He's not sitting anywhere near her, or holding her hand, or even … what a dead relationship.

I sat with my friends and as I left the gym, I out down my IM name for a conformation email. Luna wouldn't stop giving me dirty looks. Oh no, she had seen me smile at Natsume hadn't she?

Later that day…

We were watching my audition in my room, as Hotaru had recorded it and I looked at Natsume (as the zoom hadn't gone far enough) and watched his face. It didn't change much. But for one second there was a bit of shock on his face. So what I've been practicing? I'm already bad enough at dancing; I thought I could train to get better.

I didn't do that bad actually.

My computer made a noise.

Welcome to Alice Academy's online IM service!

You have 1 NEW UNREAD email. Click here to open.

Dear Mikan Sakura,

On behalf of the cheer club, I am happy to say that you are now part of the cheer squad, The Alice Stars! Current members: Luna, Kitsuneme, Sumire, Nonoko, Anna, Ruka, Wakako, Misaki, Tsubasa , Akira ect. Come and bring a few friends to the initiation party tonight!

WHERE?

The swimming pool (3)

TIME?

10:30 - ?

THEME?

Beach party!

ACCEPT INVITE?

YES NO

I clicked on YES and turned to my girlfriends and said, "Guess who just got invited to THE hottest party of the year?!" Anna and Nonoko squealed. Hotaru saw the party as a photo opportunity. When I asked what she meant she said, "I have a business of taking photos of the schools idols and making a profit from them. And Mikan people have been asking for pictures of you, and Anna and Nonoko." There was a stunned silence and she added, "And me too. How interesting."

They all left to get ready shower wise and I was bored when I had hurried and was ready super early.

So I went on the computer.

Orange-lOvEr says: Hellllooooooooooooooo?

Orange-lOvEr says: anyone here????????

French_boy says: hello Mikan

Orange-lOvEr says: OMG who is it?

French_boy says: Ruka

Orange-lOvEr says: O.o … why "French boy"?

French_boy says: My mom is French so … yh

! ALERT! French_boy is listening to "On Top" by The Killers!

*Click HERE to rate song*

! ALERT! Orange-lOvEr is listening to "22" by Lilly Allen!

*Click HERE to rate song*

French_boy says: comin to the party? You definitely got through right?

Orange-lOvEr says: yh! Course I am

French_boy says: is anyone picking you up?

French_boy says: ….

French_boy says: Mikan are you there?

Orange-lOvEr says: soz! my phone went off I had to answer it

Orange-lOvEr says: errr no one is taking me

French_boy says: who are you taking? Anna Nonoko and …

Orange-lOvEr says: HOTARUUUU!!!!

French_boy: I'll pick all four of you up, we'll go together

Orange-lOvEr says: YAAAAY! ^.^

French_boy says: Be there in an hour then bye!

Orange-lOvEr says: Byeeeee!

! ALERT! French_boy has just logged off!

! ALERT! Orange-lOvEr is listening to "Left my heart in Tokyo" by Mini Viva!

*Click HERE to rate song*

! ALERT! n-hyuga2010 has rated song 0/5 stars!

Orange-lOvEr says: grrrrrrr…. it's you

n-hyuga2010 says: polka … or should i say blue stars

Orange-lOvEr says: PERVET! REPORTING ABUSE!

n-hyuga2010 says: whatever.

Orange-lOvEr says: coming to the party tonight?

Orange-lOvEr says: oh wait, you're not cool enough to come

n-hyuga2010 says: shut it. I'm coming so deal

Orange-lOvEr says: natsume i didn't mean to hurt ur feelings… cheer up! LET'S PAAARTAAY!!!

Orange-lOvEr says: natsume?

n-hyuga2010 says: not if you say that weirdo

Orange-lOvEr says: eh? So I'm the weird one??? I don't even look at ppl's pants. NOW who's the weird one?

Orange-lOvEr says: how are you getting there?

n-hyuga2010 says: motorbike

Orange-lOvEr says: we're allowed cars????

! ALERT! n-hyuga2010 has logged off !

Orange-lOvEr says: wot a narcist of a person

! ALERT! Orange-lOvEr has logged off !

Pinkiexpromise says: hellooo? Wot I missed a convo again? DAMN COMPUTER!

! ALERT! Pinkiexpromise has logged off !


	6. Chapter 6:Talk

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice

Thank you!!!! Got any ideas? Want to be mentioned? REVIEW! Thank you to ReflectionsOnMyPast and Sian. Dragons rule the world.

Chapter 6: Talk

Mikan's POV:

I finally trusted my self to put on my outfit, a black plain sleeveless v-neck top tucked into a blue and whit polka dotted Hollister skirt. I wore white flip flops and a loose silver chain necklace with a green turtle charm on it. I readjusted the red rose clip in my hair and walked out with my silver handbag.

I waited outside for Ruka and the others. It was warm for late April and I stared at the slow sun set in front of me. The trees went different hues of red. Red..red…red..Natsume…red…wait, what am I thinking? The ground was reflecting pink from the clouds and my face. It was too warm. Maybe eating Anna's super hot chilli con carne was not the best thing to eat before a party. Yeah, I thought. It has to be the food making my stomach churn to liquid.

I switched my phone on getting impatient. God, I need a drink and fast. I tapped my flip flop impatiently against the ever darkening pavement. I looked up at the sun. It seemed so warm, so bright but I knew that up in space, it was all alone. No matter how red it was, how dangerous it looked, the sun … was lonely. Natsume was lonely.

GOD! What's with him and sneaking into my mind like that? As I shook away the bad thoughts I turned to see Ruka coming in a silver Jeep. I turned around and saw my laaaavaaaleeee girlfriends elegantly walking down the stairs to me. I smiled and waved at them. Ruka got out the car and let us in.

"Why are we driving to the party?" I asked. Hotaru got in the front much to Ruka's discomfort. He winced as Hotaru brought out a slim purple digital camera from her black clutch bag. She readjusted her dark purple cotton dress and patted her diamond necklace.

Anna knew the answer, "Luna's hosting the party near the western woods. Apparently some dodgy people hang around there, so it's to be safe." Wow. How much info about the school am I missing?

We arrived to see a lit up pool surrounded by dancing bodies with a few weary people collapsed on to loungers. I stepped graciously out of the jeep and thanked Ruka for the ride, he blushed a little and nodded.

Awkward.

Anyway, I went over to the punch stand to get a niiiiice big drinkie when, my elbow knocked into something. Something very hard.

I turned to apologise to see a irate Natsume glaring at me. "What is your problem Hyuga?" I asked not caring to hear his answer. I have had enough of his attitude. It is annoying me no end, so I walked away before he could grunt or "Hn."

I settled on one of the loungers near the pool. I swung my legs round and dipped my toes in. I gasped slightly at how cold it was but submerged my toes in further giggling. "Drunk already polka?"

I blushed at the nick name. Knowing my luck someone would over hear and spread it round the school. I turned to glare at him.

"Natsume, I like to think that I am quite a decent person."

"Like to think." He repeated softly sarcasm present in his voice.

"Yes. Just what I said, but you've been devouring my patience for the last few days and … I don't know if us being partners will work out if we can't get on."

I looked him straight in the eyes. I felt like I was sanding on the edge of a diving board and I wanted to jump and dive into the dangerous blood like irises of his and stay…forever. But I walked away from the edge and down the steps of the diving board.

His eyes widened slightly. Shock was only present in his eyes. AHA! I thought. This is where I can read you. Emotions whizzed past, hurt, indifference, boredom until he smirked.

"Giving up so easily … that's not like you." He tilted his head to the side as if it would make his view of me clearer. I clenched my teeth.

"Fine. We'll stick together. But try and co operate with me. Don't openly criticise my efforts," I paused then smiled, "say something nice instead." He thought then slowly nodded.

I stuck out my hand, like the first time we met and said, "Deal?" He gently took a hold of my hand. His hand was rough, but warm, making it feel soft. I gently shook his hand smiling. "Thanks Natsume!" I took a deep swig of punch and stood up. Ruka came bounding over. "Wanna dance Mikan?" I nodded. "See ya later Natsume!" "Hn." I giggled; it meant, sure, whatever. I smiled one last time at him then walked off hand in hand with Ruka, my hips swaying in time with the music.

Current song, "I left my heart in Tokyo" by mini viva

Natsume's POV:

Polka and her dotty ideas. I leaned back in my chair. I clenched my fist, since when did Ruka get so familiar with polka? He didn't know how stubborn she was. I leaned back and remembered our first dance lesson.

"_Hey, why are you touching my arms? Get off me!" I sighed._

"_Look stupid, you can't get the wave move in one day, I'm SHOWING you what to do WITH YOUR ARMS." She pouted and gave me a wary look. "Hmmmm…"_

I saw her dancing with Ruka they were laughing and looking pretty cosy. My fist clenched. Man, I thought, chill. It's Ruka. The guy who had a pet rabbit until the age of ... wait he STILL HAS ONE. I am slightly unsure for the metal well being of my best friend.

The song ended and Luna went to the DJ's desk. "Everyone stand up! Tonight we are going to do the mystery dance game!" People cheered. Not this game. I looked for a way to avoid her line of sight, why oh why did I agree to be her boyfriend?

Oh yeah. She's hot, but beside that she's so …. Flat and annoying. She found me and smiled, "The lights will go out in 20 seconds and you have to grab a person's hand. Whoever hand you get, you HAVE to dance with the rest of the night." Crap. I'm so outta here.

Just as I dart in between people the lights go out. People scream and one person falls head first into me. I am sooo close to the woods…why didn't I make it? My heart sinks as the lights come on. It's night time now so even with the bright garish lights, it's still hard to see. But there's no mistaking this face, I look down and see a teary Polka.

THANK YOU LORD. NO LUNA.

I look at her as she rubs her head which collided with my knee. I bend to rub my right knee when I find one hand is interlocked with hers, and it's causing sparks to fly up my arm. Warmth spreads through my hand and to Polka's face when she sees who her dance partner is for tonight.

"It's you!" She sounds, relieved, happy, angry, curious and exited all at once.

She is so confusing; I have to read her eyes which have always said it about her, all since day one of knowing her. She smiles warmly at me.

A smile I don't deserve. I know I've been mean to her in our dance lessons.

My throat tightens, god what is this girl? No one ever makes me, THE Natsume Hyuga feel this…insecure or protective. Apart from my sister.

But _this_ feels different.

The Killer's "Somebody told me" started to play. Fifty people started to cheer.

"Sooooo…did you like my try out routine?" Polka said looking up at me.

I looked down at her eyes. "Hn. You just threw together the moves I taught you." She giggled, confusing me.

I had just criticized her in a cold tone. "Well, Luna doesn't know that! Luna…loony Luna!"She giggled childishly into her small hand. I sighed. She looked up questioningly as we swayed our bodies to the music.

"That's my girlfriend you're laughing at. Watch it Polka." She stopped at once. Good.

My good companion silence took over. Awkward.

"Hey, why can you have a good time dancing with Ruka and not with me?" I asked raising my eyebrow. "You like him?" I prodded, jealously coming up my throat from the pit of my stomach. She blushed and shook her head in shock. "No, I like him as a friend. I think him and Hotaru make a cute couple though!" There you go again, I thought. Smiling.

Our bodies swayed to a new song. We edged nearer the forest. I could see Luna lurking around looking for me. She was dancing with some dodgy looking people, but she was smiling which was a rare thing.

Mikan's POV:

Hey! Hands off my bag!" I screamed over the music to a few lurking guys from the forest. They…laughed? THEY LAUGHED AT ME?! I hadn't been drinking but one whiff of them gave it all away. There were three of them. They grabbed a part of my arm and dragged me towards the forest. I kicked and screamed for all I am worth, which is A HELL OF A LOT. One clasped a hand over my mouth, I opened wide and bit hard on the fleshy inner hand.

"OWCH!WTF LITTLE GIRL? WANT ME TO BEAT YOU UP?" I felt my eyes spring with tears. Another grabbed my bag and hurled it into a puddle.

The trees shielded them, maybe from sight but not from my voice, not thinking, I screamed one name, "NNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATSSSSUMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!" Screaming from the pit of my stomach I ignored the rank taste in my mouth. My scream had scared them, as I was free I didn't run away. Oh no, they were GONNA pay. I grabbed the nearest ones arm and punched him in the solar plexus; I did an instep to his groin and punched his nose.

I heard a rush of footsteps. I turned. It was Natsume. He's looking shocked and the sudden wind is whipping his hair around his face.

His eyes went hard and dangerous. I felt safe; he took the three punks by the neck and began to beat the hell out of them. They ran away screaming like babies. Once my adrenaline burnt out, I fell to the ground.

Natsume rushed over to me, "Are you okay Mikan" I blushed. He said my name. "Did the hurt you?" He called me my name. "MIKAN! Answer me!" His eyes were anxious strained. I looked softly in his eyes. "Thank you." I said quietly, but he heard.

Natsume's POV:

I looked at her, apart from being a little shocked and ruffled, she was fine. I sighed out of relief. "You idiot." I said.

I let her go after a little bit and she stood up wobbling and reached down getting her purse.

"It's ruined! Those guys are so DEAD!" She cursed screaming into the starry sky.

She carried on staring at the sky.

"Oi, Polka what is it?" She smiled at me.

"The moon is full tonight."

Her eyes absorbed the scene. It was peaceful, it was quiet.

Until we heard teachers yelling at students, the hardcore ones who were partying until the morning. I peeked over a tree trunk, I saw Luna bend over a throw up. Someone had been drinking. I hate taking her to parties.

Tomorrow, I'm dumping her. Disgusting. Mikan yawned. "Let's drop you off home." She nodded and took my hand, I looked at her coolly and she pointed to her shoes. "Tried walking in the dark with these on?" My jaw clenched. No matter what weird feelings she makes me have, she is a loud and annoying, polka dotted panties wearing idiot. "No stupid." She giggled again. She steadied herself when she collapsed on the forest floor sobbing.

I swear, one minute giggling, the next crying, what's the deal?

I sighed and crouched down. I landed on my bum gently and asked her again, "What's wrong?" Without warning she jumped on me and began crying even harder.

Mikan's POV:

"I was so scared! What if you hadn't come? What if…what if…" I broke down. The haze of shock had worn off and I was faced with reality. I clung to Natsume's shirt inhaling the smell. Musky, dangerous, yet warm and inviting. I felt his hair tickle my cheek as he lightly put his arms around me, hesitating. After a little bit we got up and carried on walking home.

When we reached my door I smile, "Thank you Natsume. I owe you one now, good night!"

My heart was still pounding as I got changed and went straight to bed after taking off my makeup. My phone buzzed, it was safe thank goodness.

It was from Hotaru,

mobile says: where did you go? Got good pics of luna throwing up after a binge drink. $-$ also good one of ruka $$$$$ see you tomorrow x


	7. Chapter 7: Divine Punishment

Hi guys/girls! I'm not updating until I get four more reviews..so review okay? (My pride as a beginner is riding on this very sentence) ENJOY! Also thank you Sian, **ReflectionsOnMyPast **for helping me and giving me advice. I really appreciate it! Oh and for some reason Hotaru's mobile name didn't come up, neither Nasume's it was something really cool. Hotaru's is polker_face

SORRIIEEEEEE!

EYE OF THE TIGER IS LEGENDARY. IF YOU AGREE REVIEW. Until then buh-bye! ^.^ x

This song helps sum up the story: Fall out boy's Bang the Doldrums

_**Best friends  
Ex-friends till the end  
Better off as lovers  
And not the other way around**_

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE !!!!!

**Chapter 7: Divine Punishment**

I rolled off my bed but slipped on a sock. I cringed and scrambled for my iPhone, the time was 7:00AM. I sighed, still enough time to have a shower. I swiftly got ready and decided to go out for a walk.

It was Sunday and quite miserable; the sky was padded with grey clouds which threatened to burst at any moment. I gasped when a blob of water hit my nose, I checked in my hand mirror my powder hadn't come off. I was scared in case fan girls were following so I dressed low key, a Hollister grey hoddie and a pair of dark skinny jeans with my ever present Prada tote bag.

I wandered around in the rain with my hood up and iPhone playing "Thnks Fr Th Mmrs" I wandered around the campus without knowing where I was going. It was calm and peaceful…I thought about last night and how Natsume stood up for me.

Maybe I like him a bit more, but he stills calls me Polka dots. I frowned slightly. I thought about Ruka and how sweet he is, and how much fun we had dancing last night. We just goofed around and convinced everyone to do the Macarena and the conga. Hotaru took lots of pictures. I bet they're on her pay per view facebook page. The rain caught the end of my pigtails, I watched as it fell off my hair onto my orange converses.

My stomach got achy whenever I thought about last night, it must be the shock still, but it worsened whenever I thought about Natsume.

I must be hungry, I thought.

I was getting really wet so I walked into a deli shop I hadn't seen before. I must have wandered far… I walked into the bright shop and sat on one of the high stools. "Is there anything you would like ma'am?" I looked up at the man, after placing my bag on the black padded stool next to me and replied, "A hot latte please." I took out my earphones and picked up the nearest women's magazine and flipped through it. I was so engrossed I didn't realise a person sat next to me. I pulled down my hood and shook my hair.

I smiled thank you when my latte was given to me. I spent about an hour in there reading magazines and planning outfits I wanted.

When I had had enough, I left my money in the saucer of my cup, stood up, grabbed my bag and left quickly.

It was raining even harder and as I was walking quickly to the home block I was shoved to the ground.

I crawled back into my bed and slept through Sunday texting my friends telling them not to come to me as I was useless today.

Monday

Hotaru burst into my room making me jump. It was 7:05 and I was vegging out on my bed in my PJ's. "What the hell Hotaru? Why are you here? Not that I mind but…why are you here?"

She turned and looked at me, stotic as ever. Okay SOMETHING was up, I rolled out of bed and ran to her. She looked so frozen, she was in despair.

I shook her shoulders gently, "What happened? I'll go and beat them up. Tell me who is it H?"

"My…my...ca...camera…" "What about it?" She swallowed and narrowed her eyes, "It's been stolen."

I froze. What LOW LIFE STEALS FROM MY BEST FRIEND? "But that's not it" she took a deep breath, "There's a photo of Luna throwing up and you and Natsume are in the background hugging."

Now** I** froze.

SHIZ.

What should I do? I'm being involved in a scandal!

Luna is going to kill me, she will never listen to what REALLY happened. I scrambled for my phone and went on the internet. The home page was the school's online newspaper. With the picture. And sure enough Natsume and I were in the background looking pretty intimate.

**DAMN YOU WOOD LURKERING PEOPLE!**

I explained to Hotaru what happened to me at the party while she was taking pictures.

I got dressed for school and quickly did my makeup and hair. We informed Anna and Nonoko and met them outside our form room. I ran my nails through my perfect hair countless times as we all began to spread my story as quick as we could. People were talking non stop about how disgusting Luna was looking, I had to agree.

The bell went and it was maths with Jinno when Luna came bursting in the classroom. Natsume wasn't in school today so I sat next to my bag, alone and afraid.

"So, that's where you've been hiding." A veminous voice spat to me.

"OMG! It's ENVY!"

"What're they doing here?" And the class began to whisper.

I looked up and saw a slightly panting Luna towering above my desk. She flicked her shiny hair away from her flawless face.

"Stand up and face me, betch."

I raised my eyebrows; even Jinno was silent watching our little drama unfold.

I knew if I stood up, I would be pushed down, but NO ONE intimidates ME.

**NO ONE.**

I pursed my lips and stood up, "eye of the tiger" played in my head.

I was eye level with her when I said, "What the hell is your problem?"

She laughed humourlessly, "Oh nothing, BOYFRIEND THEIF. Nothings wrong at all!" I took a step back, she needs a time out.

She whipped out her phone and showed me the picture of her throwing up.

"See? See that? You and Natsume? So what it wasn't your choice to be partnered with him, but you are too cosy with him for YOUR own good. First you're his partner, then your his dance partner, then you GRABBED his hand last night and DEMANDED for him to dance with you, and then you jumped on him. Oh, yeah and you know this picture?"

She demonstrated with a fake fingernail, "Yeah, it's getting me THROWN off the SQUAD. And YOU'RE going down with me." Before I could stand to listen a minute longer I saw two other girls come into the classroom flanking her either side.

A shorter girl with curly green hair and a short girl with purple hair. Three against one.

Never good odds. No! Don't be a pessimist Mikan! Stand your ground! And where the HELL WAS THAT DARN NATSUME?????? WHERE IS MY ALIBI PERSON???

I took a deep breathe and said calmly my anger seeping into my voice quickly, "Luna, I'm sorry, but I DIDN'T plan any of this. Stop blaming me okay? I don't like it."

She cackled and sneered, "Hear that Summie? Wakako? She doesn't like it. Awwwww poor widdle Mikan. WHATEVER B----! NO ONE MESSES WITH THE HEAD OF ENVY!"

I began to let the fear show on my face as they advanced, fists bunched. I didn't want to get beaten up! She could have Natsume! I don't care!!

My lip wobbled and eyes stung.

With that Hotaru and Anna and Nonoko stood up. Following their lead, so did Koko and Kitsuneme and Ruka. So did the class prez and soon everyone stood up.

"You mess with her," Koko began, "You mess with all of us." Said Hotaru accusation filling her voice. The three wilted ever so slightly.

Anna's eyes flashed to a custom made purple shiny, sleek, 110.87 mega pixels camera only one genius could make.

It was in Wakako's jean pocket. She slowly moved out from behind her desk, got up behind her and rugby tacked her, getting the camera and threw it to Hotaru who caught it like lighting.

The three gulped, knowing they had been found out. Hotaru quirked her eyebrow and said as calm as death, "Get the hell outta my sight before you find yourselves bald." She pulled out her scissors demonstrating her point.

"THUG!" Cried Luna running away, but Jinno stood in front of the door. He gave them a look similar to Hotaru who was giving Anna a hand shake and giving her the reward of 500,000 rabbits for finding her camera.

"Luna Kiozumi, you are hereby suspended of your cheer leading title, and all star privileges. Now Sakura, Imai, and all her friends come with me." The whole class had begun to move. Jinno clenched his jaw, "Not the WHOLE CLASS IDIOTS. I said those who have been directly involved with Miss Sakura for the past few days."

Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru, Koko and Ruka came. They all stood proud next to me.

Ruka stood next to me; I quickly flashed a smile at him. I turned t them all with teary eyes and whispered, "Thank you guys. I never knew you … you cared so much!" I was about to cry when Koko shook his head and said seriously, "We're your friends Mikan! You can trust us."

Hotaru nodded and took my hand and squeezed it. I drew my girlfriends into a quick hug.

Once the class had sat down, we left heads held high strolling to the principle's office.

We all stood awkwardly outside his office. "ENVY" on one side and "The Roses" on the other, along with some of the guys. I sat on a plastic chair and peered up at Koko.

"What is it Miki?" I said, "Where are we?" Koko smiled and said, "My favourite place in the world…the Principle's office!" I giggled. From what I've heard from my friends Koko is one of the school's best or for some teachers worst trouble maker the school had seen in decade. Why wasn't he kicked out? His parents were too influential.

I smiled and sighed. I knew that I wasn't in the wrong…well not that much anyway. I fiddled with my nails wishing we could get it over and done with.

Orange-lover mobile says: OMG Hotaru! Wot we will do???

Stotic. lOvEr mobile says: Let me do the talking. Keep everyone else quiet.

Orange-lover mobile says: Can do! ;)

"The Principal wishes to see you now." Said a short female secretary. Both groups stood up in sync.

We both glared at each other, defying one to say something.

I walked in gapping at the paintings, plush carpet, cosy chairs, nice wallpaper and OMG! The view! It was like the White House!

A young looking blonde man sighed, "Kokoro Yome, what is it now?" The said boy smiled at the Principal, "Good morning sir!" We all sat down and Hotaru took charge of explaining the story.

"Hmmm…I see." He closed his eyes and leant his head forward, thinking. The room grew tense and quiet, Koko had stopped smiling. "Well," he looked up smiling, "I think I have found a good alternative to suspending Miss Kiozumi and her friends, with this challenge." He cleared his throat and the tension in the room doubled. "As you know, Luna is head of the Cheer leading squad, but is currently suspended. And Mikan, I've heard that you have recently joined the club, so why not have a dance off for the title of Head Cheer leader? It will be decided and be judged by your peers. Of course, the dance will be a solo and held in the sports hall at the end of the next week."

My jaw dropped. WHAT. THE. HELL.

"Excuse me sir but-" "Sorry Miss Kiozumi, this is the only academic friendly punishment I can think of. Pleases see your selves out." He reached a large stack of papers and shuffled them prompting us out.

I stood up to leave, feeling numb. "But Miss. Sakura, if you could stay a second. If you please." I nodded and sat back down. My friends edged cautiously out of the room leaving me. The door slammed shut courtesy of Luna.

"How are you settling in Mikan?" I coughed gaining my voice, "Fine thank you. Oh, but sir Hotaru missed one detail, her camera was stolen by Wakako, only Hotaru didn't tell you. I don't know why though, but her camera has a … I mean is very important to her." The principal looked at me gravely, "Mikan please answer me honestly, did you drink any of the alcohol at the party?"

I shook my head, "Sir I have an alibi, you see, I was dancing the whole party when I was… led or danced should I say towards the woods when a group of three junki- I mean, juvenile delinquents cornered me and harassed me when Natsume beat … got rid of them." I held out my phone and pointed my nail at the photo,

"See? There's us two, ask Natsume if you don't believe me. Than the teachers came and broke up the party." He nodded and sighed in relief. "Your mother has been on my back asking how you've been. She's been worried, call her more often okay?" I nodded and stood up realising I should go. "Oh, and one last thing thank you for telling me. I assume your friends didn't drink?" I shook my head again and said, "Sir, they love this school." He smiled and let me go.

Goodie! That went well! I thought. I skipped back to class, slowing into a walk when I realised my joint punishment. I felt dizzy and sick right to the core of my being when I bumped into a hard wall.

But it wasn't any wall.

"Oi Polka. What're you doing?"

Oh god. It was Natsume.

I looked up to him tears welling in my eyes.

"Help me!" I squeaked.

That's when my feet gave way.


	8. Chapter 8: Boom Boom Pow

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!

Thanks everyone! Especially **Hanako-chan26, **mon amie **ReflectionsOnMyPast, TheHeideePayas **and to my Welsh dragon trainer…you too. Chapters are shorter WHOO HOO!

Mikan is sharing a punishment with Luna because; the two should've been more responsible. Will Mikan have a dance routine by the end of next week?

KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING IN PPL!

**Chapter 8: Boom Boom Pow**

I collapsed on the floor. Natsume raise his eyebrows and bent down to where I was on the floor.

"What happened now?" I held back the tears as I appealed to him,

"Natsume I am about to ask you a VERY important question. Please answer truthfully."

His eyes washed with slight confusion as he slowly nodded.  
I took a deep breath, now or never Mikan.

"Can I dance?"

He was silent.

"No."

My hopes crashed down. "Nattsssummmeeee! You big meanie!" I wailed as he smirked, and I got more annoyed.

He sighed, "What did you do?"

I took a deep breath and said,

"I need to come up with a solo dance routine that'll blow the school away. Can you help me?"

"What?" His eyebrow lifted and he smirked a bit more.

"Come on Natsume! Help me! I have to bring Luna down via a cheerleading competition. One of us will win the Captain title, I don't want it, but I'm doing it for my team."

"And why for the team?"

"Because they're really nice people and Luna isn't nice to them."

"Riiight. Not gonna happen."

He coolly went into class. Luckily it was a free period. I went and slumped on my desk. "Darn you Natsume!"

"Why? What happened now?" I looked up. It was Ruka! I smiled at him. "Ruka! OMGee I am sooo happy to see you! Can you help me?"

"What, with the dance routine?" I nodded. He smiled bashfully, "I guess…"

"THANK YOU RUKA!" I gave him a big hug.

Suddenly Narumi waltzed in "Claaaaass! I have an important announcement to make!" We all groaned. He handed out sheets of paper. It was the speciality class form, I put my hand up.

"Sir, we've already filled this in. What's the deal?" He laughed and spun to the front of the class.

"The principle decided that, to help push your project of talent teaching, you should join your partner's class! How nice!"

There was a five second silence before it all sunk in. Then a riot started.  
"WHAAAT!" Some people had chased Narumi out of the classroom so no one could get any answers.

Grudgingly I filled out the form saying goodbye to my sanity and self respect.

Then next couple of days were spent looking a videos on youtube to find a dance I could add to or do anything with, I didn't find one. Ruka promised on Friday we would put a solo together, but it had to be top secret so Luna wouldn't find out.

But I was going to have to cancel…

Friday:

It was a usual day when I remembered how I had no more singing lessons or the next month. The bell went for speciality classes so Natsume slopped off and I picked up my school bag with my change of dance clothes followed him to the South Dance block.

I walked into the dance room behind him and sat at the front next to a girl with soft silver curly hair. I smiled, "Hey, I'm Mikan Sakura! What's your name?"

The girl looked taken aback. "I'm N-N-Nobara. Pleased to meet you."

A tall auburn man and blonde woman strode in. The man clapped his hands, "QUIET! Class welcome to a new year _together_." He sneered the last part.

I gulped. Oh god. I raised my eyebrows unimpressed at the man's attitude to Nobara who giggled. Sweet kid.

"To all you unlucky beginner's I'm Reo and this is Miss Serena. We will be teaching you how to break dance, some of you tenth graders will be with me and others with Miss Serena. I'll call out your names so come and stand by us. Okay?"

"Reo, what about me? I am on your list?" I turned to look who it was, it was Koko. I slid my head in my hands, the infamous Koko. I sat cross legged and looked round the room.

Reo snorted in amusement and continued despite the snickering. "Others, go to your level groups." I noticed the group at the back stayed where they were while others rushed to sit next to their friends. I looked to my left and Nobara had gone to the back.

I looked closer and I noticed Luna was here too.

I turned around quickly. Damn! This girl would beat me into the ground! Better be subtle and not let her know that I'm here.

No Mikan, have confidence.

"Mikan Sakura…is she here? MIKAN SAKURA ARE YOU HERE?" I jumped up and narrowed my eyes and said, "Present." He gave me a stare and went on calling names out. I stoodyp and went next to him.

Well Luna knew I was here now.

I swallowed; I could feel a look of death coming from the back aimed at me.

Once our group had assembled he led us to a vacant room.

I was in a bad mood now, darn this teacher, how dare he?

He spaced us out and we warmed up, I was still furious at him, embarrassing me in front of everyone, and who does he think he is?

"Okay listen up! I'm only teaching these moves once, popping, gliding and waving." He was about to continue when my hand confidently went up.

"Sir, I already know these moves."

He smirked, "Really? Care to show the class?" I nodded and walked to the front.

Confidence, confidence, confidence chanted in my head.

"Popping." I said stoically and popped using my body, chest and legs. He raised an eyebrow.

"Gliding." I move like water across the floor.

"Waving." Letting a bit of a smirk show on my face, I waved perfectly adding a pop in my chest to smooth it out. "I can hit too." I added conversationally.

"One last thing, suicide moves." I flipped backwards and swivelled.

Reo walked outside and yelled Miss Serena's name. Meanwhile the class was buzzing. Inside I said a quite thank you to Natsume. Not that he deserved it.

Reo came back in, "Mikan we're moving up two groups to Expert." I nodded.

Wait, WHAT?!

"Come this way." Reo motioned me to follow him. As we left the class he turned to me and said, "Who taught you those moves?"

"Natsume and my old gym teacher, but mostly Natsume."

He nodded and led me into a smaller class with about ten people and said, "Be nice to your new recruit. Natsume she's all yours."

I froze and stared back at the lazy class in front of me. "Sweeeet Miki!" said a cheery voice. It was Koko.

"Hey Koko," I looked around there was Nobara, Kitsuneme, Mochu, Wakako and Luna. These were the only ones I knew, apart from Natsume of course.

Nobara bounded up to me and took my hand, "Let's be partners okay?" I nodded.

"In fact Nobara, can you help me with something?" Luna was talking to Wakako and ignoring me completely, fine by me.

We left my new class and went into a room with iPod speakers and two CD players.

"What, you need help with your cheer routine?"

I gasped, "How do you know about that?"

She giggled and held up her phone, "It's all over the gossip site. No worries, I'll help you. What song were you thinking of?"

"Errmmmm….how about…AHA! Eye of the tiger! Everyone knows that song! And the beats are clear to pop with…"

She nodded. "Got it with you?" I took out from my gym bag my iTouch.

I scrolled and found it. "I did a dance to it when I was young, so it might be useful. But we should mix it with a few other songs."

I took out one of my books and tore a page from the back and grabbed a pen.

"Where to start?"

We soon had a list of songs and were off to the media suite to mix it into one song. We talked about what moves to use and she taught me them the best she could.

By the end of the double lesson, we had a song and half a routine done!

In our break she said, "You know you're a good dancer. Don't be afraid of Luna, she may be queen in this class but if we use everything we have, you'll bring her down." I shook my head,

"I find it hard to dance, but it is easier to remember the moves than I thought."

She nodded and walked over to the speakers and turned on Fort Minor's Remember the Name.

"Stand up, and close your eyes."

"Okaaay…" I did as I was told and Nobara said softly,

"Listen to the beat, that is the music's heart, its pulse. Now pop to it." My body popped in and out while carefully listening to the beat.

"Good. Now I'll start the song and you dance to it linking up the moves to the beat." I kept my eyes closed as the song came on.

"5 6 7 8" I whispered to myself. I began dancing, although a bit jittery at first, all the moves smoothed into one flow, and before I knew it the dance was over.

Nobara clapped. "It was great Mikan! But I want to change a few transitions for the last part…"

When the day ended I stayed behind and practiced the song again and again until I was sweating like mad.

I collapsed on the floor. Ew, I thought, I NEED a shower, and a frappucino. I lay there gasping for about five minutes until I dragged my self to the dorm block.

Later that day…

Hotaru sat on my bed, "Ballet can take it out of you." I sighed in agreement, "So can break dancing." Anna chipped in, "Acting can too…" All four flopped on my bed.

"So how's your routine coming along?" Asked Nonoko.

I thought before I replied, "Actually, really good! There's this girl called Nobara who is helping me put it all together and, I have a good feeling about it!"

Hotaru smiled a little, "Just remember Mikan, Luna is expecting you to fail and get nervous. You'll look stupid if you loose your confidence." I gave Hotaru a hug, "I looooove yoooou!"

After five seconds Hotaru said, "Get off me idiot."

All that week I practiced as hard as I could, coming to my room at 5 pm every night to do my mountain of home work.

The whole school was buzzing with rumours on Saturday, the day of the competition.

That morning everything seemed to go slower and I practiced the moves I could in my room. It was going to be held at one o'clock. I couldn't face food as I was so nervous.

My friends worried for me, I am an eating MACHINE! But I couldn't stomach it today. As I walked into the crowded gym I gasped at how many people there were. The** WHOLE FRICKIN' SCHOOL**.

"I am sooooooo screwed." I said quietly.

"Too right you are." I turned around, there was Luna. I gave her an evil look and we both walked inside. I clutched my bag harder and my stomach was doing flips.

"Have confidence Mikan" a voice in my head said, it was Hotaru! I looked up and there she was with my friends and had her camera ready. I smiled and waved at them then went to get changed.

I got changed into denim shorts and a sparkly blue vest top, I tied the laces to my orange low top converses and walked out confidently. I quickly pulled my hair into a high pony tail, took a deep calming breath and went into the gym. My dancing had improved dramatically, but I thought that it still wasn't good enough.

Nobara taught me the advanced move, moves that she and Natsume could do sleeping but I still struggled, no matter how many hours I practised. I rubbed some of my blister plasters and tried to forget the sinking feeling in my stomach.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the dance battle of the year!" A cheery MC said, "Battling it out for the cheer leading crown is Luna alpha of ENVY and Miki alpha of The Roses!" A big cheer went up.

I realised the MC was Kokoro. Seriously.

"First off is Luna…give it up foooorr LUNA!"

And out strode Luna in denim cut-offs and a Lacoste tee shirt.

She nodded and the music started.

And that's when I died.

No actually, I felt a blow to the old ego and self esteem.

**A/N:** Sorry it's so short but I want the next chapter solely dedicated to their dances. What did Luna dance to? What is Mikan's dance? WHO WON? Read the next chapter folks!


	9. Chapter 9: Bring it on

Thank you list: Thank you to all who have supported me!

**ReflectionsOnMyPast, joyce09, Lillinette, xxliyoraxx, TheHeideePayas, bittersweetpersonal, bLoOdy wiZaRd O.o and ****jaxfiction145**

**Thank you! **^.^ x

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

**Chapter 9: Bring it on**

Satuday

"Okay crowd give it up for Luna Koizumi!" I gulped and winced.

She strode in to the centre of the gym smiling like a Cheshire cat. I wasn't impressed. She nodded, flicked her blonde shimmery hair and the lights went out.

HANG ON A SEC!

Nobody told me I could have a flashy intro!

The music started Mint Royale's "Singing in the Rain". I cupped my forehead with my hand.

She stood still in the intro and twirled when the remix came on. She started dancing jerkily but smoothly going into handstands, headstands, all kinds of moves, but it suited the music.

She glided across the floor like water, my eyes widened.

Damn she's good.

I wanted to run away.

I looked to my friends, Nobara wasn't even looking. Hotaru was catching it all on camera, ready to make stills and sell. Anna was waving at me. I turned away.

I looked back at Luna, the song was half way through and that's when the cheer moves came in. She began to moonwalk backwards into a backwards walk over and did a forward handspring. She did a full body wave and did numerous back flips and a round off.

She finished triumphantly hands in the air all smug. I looked once again at the crowd; I saw Hotaru, Nonoko and Anna. Even Ruka and Kitsuneme were there.

I'm gonna hurl. Get me a bucket now, I thought.

The gym shook with noise, screams and applause. Damn, I thought, I am sooooooo SCREWED!

I felt my breathing hitch, I tried to calm, think of what you've been practicing for.

Come on Mikan! Show her what you're made of! Screamed my inner pep coach.

I furrowed my eyebrows, this is WAR.

"Judges and students think about your decision wisely as I give to you, MIKAN SAKURA!"

Calm it Koko.

I pulled my courage up and swaggered in to the centre of the gym. My ears felt blocked and I couldn't hear any cheers. I remembered Nobara's words, _be the heart of the music_. Right, Nobara, I won't let you down!

I gave a nod to the sound team and after a quick intro,

BAM! BAM, BAM, BAM!

I popped the first beats and then, the moves began to flow naturally as I began to do sudden c-walk foot work in time with the music,

Once the back beat came on, I began to do intermediate c-walking for a short time when the music melted into, The Black Eye Peas, "I gotta feeling" I began to do my specialty, fake-the- confidence break dancing.

I did a full body wave as I glided across the floor smoothly, my to the crowd's enjoyment. I jumped into a one handed handstand and jumped up doing a backwards flip. I snaked downwards bending into a bridge. I kicked out of it and the music switched to Tommy Spark's "She's Got Me Dancing" intro, I began to mix break dancing with quick flips into gymnastics.

When the chorus came on, the music switched to Ke$ha's "TiC ToK" the last chorus and I jumped into my (dodgy) c-walking and began to body wave and before Ke$ha could fit in her giggle I had done a round of back flips ending in the splits.

TAKE THAT LUNA! Hahahahaha!

A part of me didn't believe I had done it and the cheers were louder than before.

"One last time for Miiiikaaaaan!" Screaming could be heard as I grinned and walked back to the bench.

Ruka was walking over to the judge's panel made up of senior students and talked to them. They listened intently, nodded and shooed him away.

What was he doing?

I waited for five minutes but it felt like five years. I sighed impatiently, picked at my nails, tapped my face, re-tied my shoes….when,

"Okaaay, before we take a vote, I would like to remind you, Luna has been dancing since the age of nine. Mikan however, has had no dancing experience beforehand. Think it over before you vote. The formal judges will talk to you about the routines. Starting with Luna's routine, if you please, Madam Serena."

EH? I MISTOOK HER FOR A STUDENT?

She stood up and said into her mic, "I expected nothing less of Luna, it was well coordinated and you were in perfect sync with the music, therefore a score of ten." A cheer went round the hall.

Next Reo stood up brushing his fringe lazily out of his eyes, "Luna, it was great and has improved a lot. I don't think you got the best you could out of it though so, just an eight." He sat down and Luna began to fume on the bench next to me.

If he thought her dancing was bad, mine must have been…well, a LOT worse than bad.

Next though, Natsume stood up.

Eh? What's he doing there?

I narrowed my eyes and peered at him. As usual his red polo top was left undone and his dark jeans looked as scruffy as ever. His trainer laces were ruined!

Ruka in comparison, was tidy, good looking and sooo cute!

How the two are best friends is beyond me.

"Eight." He said and sat down. My hopes were slowly fading away with each passing second.

Had I just made THE BIGGEST fool out of myself?

"Okay, so a score of 25 out of thirty…it could've been better Luna." Luna hissed like a cat. Luckily Koko is high up somewhere where she can't reach him. "Next though, is Mikan's score!"

I drew my slightly tanned knees to my chest and started to pray.

Miss Serena stood up. "Considering that was your first dance performance, I think that even thought the moves were shaky, they flowed and you had a good supporting rhythm and your gymnastic moves are evidently a strong point, I'm giving you a 9 for sheer effort and faith."

My eyes watered, thank you Miss!

Next was Reo. I began to feel my mood evaporate as he stood up. "Well, Mikan…well done for doing this well and getting that far in the space of a week and a bit. You portrayed the music's beat with confidence and for the level of moves you pulled off, even though you're a beginner, is the reason why I'm giving you a … 9." A big cheer went up.

Thank you Sir. I thought. You know he didn't sneer ONCE while talking to me.

Miracles can happen!

A knot formed in my stomach literally rooting me to the bench as Natsume stood up and said, "Polka, your moves are bad but … you pulled through so a seven." Not to shabby Mikan…

He sat down and smirked.

Huh? What was so funny?

"Well…thank you for that judges, Mikan's score is … 25 OUT OF THIRTY!THEY HAVE THE SAME SCORE!" A gasp of shock pulsed through the crowd.

Thank you Natsume. Thanks a whole lot.

He PLANNED THIS!

"So audience hold up the green card for Luna and the red card for Miki!" There was a buzz from the crowd and soon sheets of red and green paper were proudly waved in the air.

"Well ladies and gentle men, it's a clear majority for…"

I looked up and didn't believe what I was seeing.

**A/N : PLEASE REVIEW! Were the descriptions useful? All in vain? TELL ME! **

**Buh-bye for now! Sorry if this chapter sucks, I'm dizzy and I'm so hot, I'm about to faint. See ya! I'm off to be sick…**

**But I did a cliff hanger! Keep holding on folks! Sorry for any mistakes…**


	10. Chapter 10: All or Nothing

**A big thank you to: ****yueyuuko, Liquidgold for assign my story to their favs THANK YOU! ^.^ x **

**Also to xxliyoraxx for a lovely review! Tos all you silent readers out there, REVIEW! I would like 5 reviews before I upload chappie 11! **

**Chapter 10: All or Nothing**

Over 70% of the gym was awash with red cards being held up by screaming students.

I looked at the judges table Natsume had his eyebrows raised…what did that mean?

Why am I wondering? Pfft…not as if I care…really…

I blinked and checked to see if I was dreaming. People liked my crap dancing!

THAT'S AMAZING!

Anna, Nonoko and Hotaru pushed their way down the stairs and raced across the gym floor, Nonoko jumped on me and I staggered as Anna joined in the bundle. Hotaru was taking pictures of Luna who was storming and screaming around.

Wow she can smirk evilly…

I got Anna to grab Hotaru and we all hugged. We screamed like fan girls who saw their favourite Super Junior member.

"Sooo it's a clear win for The Rose's MIKAN SAKURA!" A big cheer went round the gym. I did a forward flip I was so happy!

Luna was crying, I ran over to her to check if she was okay when she turned around.

I was a foot away from her when she turned and whispered,

"Your going down with me Mikan Sakura if it's the last thing I do. I swear it on my HAIR."

She MUST mean it. My ears went blocked and I couldn't hear any thing apart from Luna walking away with her two "friends". My stomach tightened, how exactly did she plan to bring me down? What does she mean?

I shook my head and ran back to my friends. We left the gym and I saw Natsume walk coolly off towards the woods. Weirdo.

But I owe him a thank you at least…

"You guys go on ahead, I have something to do.." I waved to my group which was joined my guy friends.

"Okay Miki!" Chirped Anna and waved as I ran towards him.

Damn, where was he?

I followed my instincts and was lead to a blossoming cherry blossom tree. I stopped and looked up.

"Wooooow…it's so pretty!" I watched as the wind blew softly making some petals fall in swirls around me onto the vibrant green grass at my feet.

"Oi, Polka. Why are you here?" I turned to the deep voice and smiled.

"Natsume…I have something I want to tell you." I looked at his solid figure which held a stoic aura. I looked directly at his face, it wasn't as hard set as it usually was, it looked softer under the gentle pinkie orange glow of the petals.

"What is it?" I took a breath,

"Thank you Natsume, I wouldn't of been able to do any of my dance if you hadn't taught me the basics…so for that," My smile grew broader as I took a step closer towards him, "Thank you!"

He looked slightly taken a back but sat on the ground and exhaled.

"Okay Polka. Go now." I frowned slightly.

I walked over to him, where he sat at the trunk of the tree and sat down.

"Polka I said leave."

"Natsume…being in your own can't be much fun, can it?" I turned to face him my eyes full of curiosity.

He sighed, "Polka I have friends, I just have a head ache today. Don't make me explain myself to you."

He turned to face me his eyes sucking me in slowly. A breeze ruffled the tree and petals where set floating around us like feathers from an angels wings. We stayed in silence for a few minutes just looking at each other. I felt my eyes soften, I took in his features. Something I never had the time to do.

His hair wasn't just black but looked purple as it was so black, it looked soft and silky. I wanted so much to reach and touch it. I moved my eyes down to his eyes.

They were the same blood colour that never failed to fascinate me. I loved looking at his complex iris made up of a kaleidoscope of red swirls and twirls that made his eyes so deep. I looked at his graceful eyelashes that framed the eyes.

His nose was straight slightly pointed at the tip, it wasn't shiny at all, unlike mine.

I stared at his strong jawbones that would looked strained or clenched when I was near him.

I move down to his mouth, his soft, small, thin mouth.

It looked so innocent closed. But I knew appearances are highly deceptive.

Natsume's POV

I looked at her soft shiny chestnut hair with drips of blonde and auburn splashed around in it.

I looked at her wide soft, melted chocolate brown eyes. They were widened with curiosity and openly staring at me. Her eyelashes batted unconsciensl whenever the warm, gentle wind blew around us.

I looked at her soft pink cheeks and moved to her slightly stuck up nose. I looked to her soft warm mouth. My body moved closer.

I snapped out of it, what was this girl anyway? She blushed, and stood up defiantly with a raised head.

"I'm going now..." She stopped and thought, "Wanna come with me?" She asked smiling brightly.

With her temper even if I refused, she would drag me. I looked up at her slender figure and stood up grudgingly. My dizziness was getting worse today.

I cleared my throat and got up to walk.

We left the tree silently both deep in our own thoughts, but it was a friendly feeling silence.

I clasped my head in my hands, damn! I closed my eyes and dropped to the ground.

"Natsume can we buy some ice cre- NATSUME!"

Mikan POV

Discarding all thoughts of Ben and Jerry's ice cream I ran over to him. I knelt down and cradled him,

"What do I do dammit?" I whispered. Natsume is always so strong looking, you would never thought he would EVER look like this.

I searched my handbag for my phone.

Dialling Hotaru

"HOTARU!" I whisper-shouted still searching my bag for my lip balm. It was my nervous reflex.

When in doubt, put on lip balm.

It won't help, but you'll look good in the pictures!

I quickly ran it over my lips, the aroma soothing me. Cherry mmm…

"What is it?" "Natsume' collapsed! Get help!"

"Mikan, calm down," her paced quickened to full pelt running. "Tell me where you are, I'm coming." I exhaled in relief zipping my bag shut.

"In the northern woods, near a huge cherry blossom tree." I said looking around swishing my hair in the wind.

"Right." Her voice was as bored as ever even though she was running faster than a professional sprinter.

I lifted Natsume up. "Helloooo?" I peered into his face. I put my hand on his forehead.

"OUCH!" I cursed. It was BOILING HOT. How long had he been like this?

My head went light and dizzy and my stomach felt sick.

No matter how much resentment I have for this guy, my heart went out to him. What if this had been Hotaru? Anna? Nonoko? Ruka? Koko?

My lip wobbled and my face screwed up like I was going to cry.

"Give me him." Commanded a voice. I looked up, it was Hotaru!

"Hotaru!" She knelt down and gave me a swift, small smile. She put him in a golf buggy.

Well, I say that, but it had the school's name on it…

"Idiot, it's a medical buggy." Ahhh, "That's why there's a red cross on it!"

"Get in."

I climbed in the back next to Natsume, there was only one seat at the font. And Hotaru took it. Awwwww… I wanted to hug my saviour…

The car shook over the uneven forest floor. Natsume, still knocked out slid onto my shoulder. I froze.

EEEEEPPPP! OH GOOOOD!

His hair fell onto my bare neck tickling it, I HAD to move it. I gently got his shoulder but we went over a huge bump and he fell on my lap.

AAHHHHHH! I PRAY HE'S NOT CONSCIENCE! SAY HE'S NOT CONSCIENCE! I lifted him up but he moved himself to rest on me and I had to comply.

For twenty minutes.

I DESERVE A MEDAL.

We put him in hospital.

When we were allowed to visit him, I went in on my own after all his friends. It was late in the evening now.

I sat on a chair next to his white bed, and he refused to look at me.

"Natsume, you should've of told me you didn't feel well."

"Why Polka? Why should I tell you anything?"

"What? We're partners!"

"We both know that's a lame excuse. Just go."

I stood up. "No, Natsume I'm not going anywhere. Wanna know why?" I folded my arms and said looking straight at him.  
"You were there when I called for you, so let me be there for you. If it wasn't for you who knows WHAT could've happened to me at Luna's party!"

He sat there staring back at me blankly. I cried in frustration.

"ARRRGH! NATSUME…get it into your THICK HEAD, LET ME CARE FOR YOU!"

I lowered my voice, tears welling in my eyes, my voice growing thick, my throat getting sore,

"Let me know how you feel. If you can't tell anyone, tell me! I want to help you! I owe you Natsume and until you let me help you, it's not going to change!"

I took a few deep breaths wiping at my eyes, stupid, stupid Mikan… There was a thoughtful silence.

"What can you do for me?" I looked up.

"I can be your friend." I nodded goodbye and turned to the door.

I walked back to my room slowly.

I lifted my head to receive the cool breeze.

I got out my mirror from my bag and fixed my mascara tracks. Stupid Natsume, that's Dior show mascara he made me waste! I looked at the tree lined path and sighed, the stars were shining bright tonight…

I bumped into Ruka,

"Sorry Mikan! Well done on winning!"

He looked at my face, "What's the matter?"

"Natsume-big-headed-Hyuga."

He laughed loudly. "He'd thump you Mikan! Don't worry, it's just a bout of exhaustion caused by his insomnia." He said softly.

"I know but still…he did tell you right Ruka?"

He shook his head. "I've known him ever since he was six. It's his personality to be like this…it's the way he is." He ruffled my hair gently."Maybe one day, one day he'll open up to someone."

I looked up at Ruka and smiled. "Thank you Ruka!" Ruka really is a Prince Charming.

He shrugged, "Any time. Coming back to your room now?" I nodded. H started to walk away, when he turned and called, "Mikan, you and Natsume better get to work on your routine! The deadline is in three weeks!" He waved cheerfully and walked off.

OH CRAP! What with the cheerleading thing, I completely forgot about the project!

Tomorrow, I'm cornering him. He's only in hospital for one night surveillance anyway.


	11. Chapter 11: Hot n Cold

THANK YOOOOOU PPL! 11 reviews whoo hoo! Let's make it 15 kay? A big thank you to these special laaaavaaaliee people:

**GhostOfMe, Sweetcheeks3662, yo (?),x****xliyoraxx and ReflectionsOfMyPast who is one of the funniest ppl I've talked to on FFN! Here's your big and special mention!**

**THANNNNK YOOOUU! ^.^ x**

Chapter 11: Hot n Cold

Monday Morning Mikan POV

I glided out of the shower and pulled out my uniform from my wardrobe.

I buttoned up my white blouse and adjusted the length of my pleated red patterned skirt. I threw on my grey cashmere elbow length cardigan and swung my blazer on. As I accessorized with a few silver bangles, I looked at my iPhone, it was 7:55!

I NEVER have time for breakfast.

I scrambled to my dresser and fell onto the plush seat. I whipped out my Doir Show mascara in black and carefully brushed it on my eyelashes, I used a MAC light brown eye shadow.

It was hot and sunny so I used my SPF 15 foundation over my t-zone and moisturised my face and hands quickly. I squirted Chanel's "Chance" (the green one) perfume over my self. I quickly pulled my hair back into a messy pony tail and clipped a part of my fringe up with my red rose hair clip.

I grabbed my school bag and pumps and ran to the lift. As I was tugging on my black coloured pumps I hooked my earphones in my ears and pressed shuffle. It started playing Katy Perry's "Hot and Cold" I hummed along turning to the mirror and quickly applying some Clinique lip gloss, in candyfloss pink. I fixed my hair a bit and whipped out my phone. 8:15.

(PLAYING KATY PAERRY'S HOT AND COLD)

CRAAADDD! I ran straight for my homeroom block clutching onto my bag. It was light. I stopped running, WTH? (what the hell). I opened it.

My eyes widened. I had only packed my gym clothes and nothing else! I stared at my tracksuit pants and strappy orange top with my blue Babycham trainers with white trainer liner socks rolled up inside of them. I had no books, no homework, no … nothing. I inhaled freaking out. I checked again. And added a nail varnish to the list of the contents.

I shook my head and carried on running. It's too late to go back now…

I skidded into our homeroom, I zoomed in and collapsed in my seat. I am sooo HUNGRY! Ilooked on my desk where I had dumped my bag, there was food! It was a bag of chilli crisps…I like them enough I guess. I looked around.

They weren't open.

They were _calling _me.

I looked around tucking my hair behind my ears slowly. I inhaled and slowly clasped my fingers around them. I quietly opened them under my desk, thank you seat at the back. I placed one in my mouth and crunched it, I smiled dreamily…food…there is no better friend….

My girlfriends came over to my desk,

"Mikan, where were you at breakfast today?" Asked Anna sitting in Ruka's seat. I emptied my mouth and said, "I woke up late!" I giggled. I was giddy and high on crisps.

"Hotaru, I have a prob-" I began when I was interrupted.

"Class! I have news!" Sang Narumi who swung in wearing scary salsa dancing clothes with maracas tied round his wrists. OMG. Natsume swaggered back to his seat. I turned to him, "Hello Natsume!" He looked on forward. I frowned.

I tapped him, he turned around looking annoyed. "What is your problem Polka?"

You, I thought. Wait, did I think that? I ignored him, a taste of his own medicine.

"What is it Polka?" I turned, slowly feigning surprise. "Oh, did you say something Natsume?" He frowned. He narrowed his glowing red eyes.

"Don't ignore people when the talk to you then!" He shrugged and looked down, he was texting all his friends on his iPhone. He sniffed, and froze.

"Polka are they _my_ crisps you're eating?" I froze.

"Class, I'm afraid the Principle thought that you aren't getting on with your talent learning so for now, your lessons are cancelled until the final show where you will showcase your hard work! It's in three weeks so work hard!" With that he ran out. I pulled Natsume's arm and grabbed my bag. I dragged him out of our homeroom and we walked to the West Dance Block, I was groaning. I had run out of blister plasters…

While I was crying inside, I realised the heavy silence. I softly exhaled through my mouth and said, "Do you feel better now? Sorry I couldn't visit you yesterday when you were discharged." He shrugged and said, "Hn, doubt you would've been of use Polka. Don't worry, I'm fine. Leave it."

I smiled at him, "Mr Grumpy Gills, don't get so cocky with me."

He smirked looking at me under his eyelashes, "Like you could come up with a witty retort." I blushed, not because of what he said.

I got changed and followed Natsume into a vacant room.

"Right, here's where hell begins Polka." He smirked and took out his iPod. "What song should we do? I thought we should mix two together, like what you did earlier." He looked up at me and said seriously, "You did okay in the competition but Luna was only the start. Luna is small fry."

I gulped, "So you're saying…you are like EXPERT?" He nodded, "Yeah Polka. Luna's a novice compared to me."

I widened my eyes, "That's why you were judging…Oh god!" He chuckled darkly.

"Get warmed up Polka while I choose a song." I got warmed up and Katy Perry's STARSTRUCK started to play. The beat was fast and pulsing through the room, I saw Natsume nod.

"Polka, first move I'll teach you, oh wait, your c-walking sucks. We're working on that today too."

You can take it Mikan! Bear with it! I gritted my teeth and said coldly, "Show me."

He smirked flipping my heart like a coin, "Watch and copy Polka." I cleared my head.

After I had learned five expert level moves he turned on the iPod speakers. "Starstruck" blasted out.

"Seriously Natsume? Starstruck? Double D's?" I rolled my eyes and sighed, remembering the lyrics.

"I didn't even know you liked Katy Perry."

He shrugged, "She's hot."

I rolled my eyes. I began to dance, shy around Natsume. I mean who wants to pop n front of a hot gut without looking stupid? It's impossible for me.

"Pop like this, it works better." He walked up to me and got VERY close.

He slid his hands round my back. My cheeks flamed.

I popped without any emphasis. He began pushing his hand in my back and I followed closing my eyes and smiling getting the hang of it. I counted the beat silently.

I followed on with the first section of moves. I opened my eyes; his were intent and set on mine.

I smiled at him and I swear his eyes softened. I danced closer and he mirrored flawlessly getting closer, I started getting confident.

We ducked and weaved past each other, back flipping the same time and doing mirrored c-walking perfectly. The music carried on playing as he did his solo in front of me.

I was IMPRESSED with a capital I.

I stopped panting to say, "Can we have a break now?"

He nodded reaching for his water bottle. I grabbed my and chugged it down.

"You drink like a horse." He said breaking the blissful silence.

I frowned. "You moron, at least I don't look like one."

He frowned, his eyes narrowing dangerously, I felt myself smile at him. He walked forward to where I was standing and stood close to me looking over me.

I heard my heart thump loudly in my ears.

"At least I don't wear, orange stripy pants." Not loudly enough then. I slammed my water bottle down.

"Enough with your panty peaking, pervert!" I jumped at him and tackled him to the ground. He simply pinned my wrists and swung over me.

"Nice try Polka." He leaned in closer when he smirked making my face flare like the sun. He withdrew and stood up.

"Let's get lunch, I'm hungry." I stood up and brushed my self down. "Wait a sec!"

I dived into my bag and grabbed my make up wipes, swiped my forehead and nose and reapplied powder quickly, grabbed my blue leather purse and jumped up ready to go.

"Let's go!" He swaggered out and grabbed my hand, "Quick before they run out of the good food." I nodded and we started running towards the canteen, but instead he led me the deli I had came across before.

I saw a blond head and Luna's words went through my mind. _You're going down._

I grabbed Natsume's arm scared. He turned around to see me shaking.

"What the hell Polka?" His eyes widened as tears sprung to mine. He turned around and took me by the shoulders, his strong hands gripping them tightly. He look oddly strained.

I adverted my gaze to the blond girl, she turned around…

And it wasn't Luna. Pheeewww….

I smiled, forcing my tears to their source. "Nothing, I er….am hungry! FOOD HERE I COME!"

He gave me a raised eyebrow. Translated - weird girl, I'll get it out of you.

No you won't.

We sat at the bar and I pulled a stool closer and patted it. "Natsume, sit here." He sighed, "I _have_ to sit next to you?" I hit him lightly on the arm.

A man came over to take our order. He was tall and average looking, nothing wrong with that, but when I have children they must look AMAZING.

I shrugged and said, speed reading the menu on the bar, "Err, a large omelette with … bacon, and salad with lots of cucumber, and some fries and a water please." I looked up smiling, the guy began to blush.

Is he ill? Does he have a temperature? He stammered, "O-o-oka-kay," he took a breath and turned to a stoic and glaring Natsume. "Eep! What er, what would you like sir?"

Natsume glared up and said dully, "The same but cheese with the bacon omelette and minus a salad and a coke, not diet." Then he took his iPhone out of his pocket.= and scrolled through his texts and emails.

Cold much? I sighed. After sitting five minutes in silence, I turned to him frowning and tugged on his sleeve. "Natsume, be sociable! I didn't come out to eat in silence!"

I reached for my compact mirror and put on some lip gloss. He turned and said, "What is there to talk about?"

Oooookaay. He got me there.

I leaned forward resting my elbow on the bar and placing my chin in my hand. "Why…why were you glaring at the guy over there?" I pointed to the guy who took our order who was waiting a table far from ours.

Natsume shrugged. "I dunno…he was annoying. I hate people who stammer."

I gasped turning my head to head to him, "You can't say that Natsume! That's stammer-ism! Like discrimination but for people who stammer!"

He raised his eyebrow and gave me a – How the hell were you raised? Look. I smiled at him. "Natsume your face is worth a thousand words sometimes!"

Woah Mikan, that's deep. I saved that away for another time.

He turned to me smirking broadly "I have one word for your face, and it's ugly."

I gasped, "My hair looks that bad today? Natsume! Your such a nasty person!" I looked down.

Am I really ugly? But my friends say I'm pretty and I thought so too…

Natsume looked slightly taken aback in his eyes and leant over and whispered huskily,

"I'm joking Polka." I froze.

TOO CLOSE! HE POPPED MY BUBBLE! My personal bubble had just been popped into nothing! He was right in my ear!

I turned slowly and smile, "So you think I'm pretty?" He looked in the opposite direction blankly.

"Heeey! I'm asking a question here!" I slipped out my iPhone, it was vibrating.

Pinkiexpromise mobile says: Hey let's meet up for lunch!

Orange-lOvEr mobile says: No can do sweetie, I'm eating at the deli w/ Natsume soriieeee x

Royal_blue mobile says: I'm eating with Mochu in the North Dance Block soz anna!

Pinkiexpromise mobile says: Yuu wants to eat with Kitsuneme…I'll tag a long…

Orange-lOvEr mobile says: sleepover at mine on Friday! Kay?

I switched off my phone and began to tuck in. I'm sooo hungry!

When we had finished, Natsume went on ahead to meet his friends and I walked back on my own. I was walking past a wood when I heard shouting.

I _had_ to know what was happening! I edged closer and heard Koko shouting.

WTH?

I whipped out my phone to record.

"Koko, stop messing around we have three weeks and you've been avoiding me! Take this seriously! We still haven't come up with a dance!"

"Sumire, get it into your head, I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR PARTNER. I'll talk to you when your less emotional and when your not such a bitchy person. What happened? You used to be a _nice decent_ person. What the hell has Luna done to you?"

OMGeeee…Koko has some steam to let out…

I heard walking away. Sumire burst into tears and began softly whimpering, "But I love you…"

My mouth dropped open.

Sumire Shouda, the cold hearted bully and Luna's side kick can LOVE?


	12. Chapter 12: One of the boys part 1

A big thank you to …** XxDemonic-AngeloO, xxliyora, ReflectionsOfMyPast, TheHeideePayas, SyiRahzz **and** GohstOfMe**

_Thank you sooo much! Can we hit 15 in the reviews? Wanna try? Please do!_

_'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up __  
__We kiss, we make up  
_

Hot n cold by Katy Perry (as if you don't know already…) 

Chapter 12: One of the boys

I nearly dropped my phone.

I quickly ran away leaving Sumire all by herself, I was sooo in shock.

I was running so fast I was doing a sprint from the woods to anywhere far, far away from there. I bumped into Natsume who was carrying a strawberry frappucino.

"ARGH!" I screamed as I knocked head first into his very solid torso, I looked up to see who it was, "Oh, it's you. Phewww."

I panted and clutched my side; a stitch was burning through my body. I looked back, dear lord, I had run FAR.

I quickly patted my hair down and stood up.

"Polka where'd you come running from?" I looked up at him.

Behind him was Ruka, Kitsuneme, Mochu and … ah, Koko.

I gave them a wave,

"Hey boys" I smiled.

Koko grinned back and Kitsuneme nodded, "How's it goin' Sakura?"

I turned to Natsume. I raised my eyebrow at him. Then turned to his friends,

"Err, guys can I borrow Natsume for a sec?"

Ruka smiled, "Sure."

I grabbed his warm BIG hand and marched us into the woods.

"What is it Polka?" He sighed. I turned to him, forgetting to drop his hand.

"What is Koko's connection to Sumire Shouda?"

"Eh?" He said blankly. I frowned. "Natsume! Tell me! … Please?" I added pleading slightly.

He ran a hand through his hair casting the shine everywhere like water. "I dunno, they were childhood friends, then she hung out with Luna and went all plastic on him. He was gonna ask her out but he dropped out." He paused. "Why are you asking about it?"

I handed him my phone, looking around.

"Press play, and watch." He shook his head. I heard the sounds of my faint breathing and Koko's yelling came through the small speaker. I cringed and Natsume eyebrow rose. Koko should NEVER yell, it was soo out of character for him.

"Well, that's interesting." He said when the video had ended. I took my phone back.

I looked at my hand; it was holding Natsume's.

"Let go of me."He said blankly. I blushed and said not faulting or stammering,

"Oh so sorry Natsume." I cleared my throat.

"Let's er…go back now and carry on."

"Yeah, 'cos Polka we've got a long way to go."

There was a silence.

"I hate you."

Followed by a dark chuckle. And I wished my life could stay the same forever.

Friday

I've had so much to think about the past couple of days I forgot about my sleepover!

I think today I'll sort out the "Sumire and Koko relationship repairing operation planning"! I grinned to myself; today will be a good day!

Why am I helping my arch enemy's best friend?

Because I saw her crying, and god is she HURTING. I mean, wailing and everything.

You **can't leave** someone like that!

I got dressed and put on my floral denim shorts and my low orange converses with a strappy floral top. It was hot today! I grinned to my self as I texted my friends on my way to break dance class. We were forced to join our partner's club, so I'm stuck with Reo now.

BUM!

Arrrgh! I can't STAND him! He's always trying to take my iPhone off me, he's just jealous I think. I strode in as usual to see the usual faces and a few new ones.

There was a girl who looked EXACTLY like Natsume. My mouth dropped open. Is Natsume into cross dressing?

Noooooooo, no way! Anyway, he's waaay taller than her. Also there was a young cute boy with silvery blonde hair; he had such a baby face! I wanna hug him!

I fought the urge and went to sit with the people I vaguely knew, avoiding all life forms associated with Luna Koizumi.

She came striding in with her usual group of wannabe's sneering as she did. I had innocently placed my bag in my lap as I sat crossed legged on the floor fixing my makeup.

"Oh, look who is it. Miss Natural Beauty Mikan Sakura," she bent down to me and said voice dripping with danger, "Who's a fake-boyfriend-stealing-cheer-title-grabbing-me-wannabe!" I stared at her blankly.

Oh god I hate her.

I replied in a cheery voice, "Good morning hung-over-sad-twisted-little-wet-hang on- who every one hates!"

She raised a hand to slap me, but I blocked it and pulled her foot to the ground. She landed on her bum.

I stood up and gave her a levelled look.

There was an impressed silence. I strode out, shaking a little. Luna will soon learn that she has picked the **wrong** girl to mess with.

I feel scared, I can't keep on like this. But admit I was intimidated by her? HER?

Never. **No way in hell.**

Reo came walking up the corridor, "Ahhh, Miss Miracle Mikan." He smiled evilly.

What is with people today?

"Good morning Roe." I smirked inwardly. He froze.

"It's REO. Not COD ROE." I nodded.

"Of course, Ro- oh, I mean Reo."

He slammed the door open and stomped inside, now, I asked myself, is that professional?

He must have been bullied as a kid, poor guy.

"Right, get into your groups." He growled. I walked in behind him. People moved around a little.

He smiled sarcastically at us. Excluding his favourites, the advanced group. But I was an exception apparently.

"I'm glad you're all back for this year's intense work. Me and Miss Serena are here to help you but like always we can't give help on fully choreograph –" I blanked out. Boooring, I thought my head dropping slowly.

I had resumed my position on the floor again. I re-observedthe advanced group, ignoring the beginners and intermediates, there was Koko, Natsume look alike girl, silver boy, Kitsuneme, Mochu, Wakako, Nobara and devil girl aka Luna and Natsume. Our class has grown!

"So this year, we are going to be working on getting the beginner class to get to intermediate and of course your own dance. The title is "water". If you need ideas see me, of course, Mikan and Natsume are exempt from this as Mikan is only here temporarily." He looked at me and his smirked seemed to say, "And thank god for that."

Again, I hate you too.

"So without further ado, get into your groups!" He clapped and people groaned as they lifted themselves off the floor

I sighed, Natsume was no where to be seen. I picked up my bag and began to walk to our usual room getting my phone out.

"And what do you think you're doing?" I looked up Reo was towering above me giving me evils.

I held up my phone, "Seeing where Natsume is. Do you see him here?" I asked, but it came out wrong. I picked up my pace and walked straight past him quickly avoiding the eruption of anger.

I saw Natsume entering our usual room. "Hey Natsu-" I stopped, Luna was in front of me without her friends, and was more dangerous.

"He's too good for you so don't get ideas Mikan, you," she looked me up and down, "Are trash compared to him. Remember, he's still _mine_." She whispered and strode off.

My heart thudded. I panicked, WTHIHWT (what in the heaven in hell was that?)(Long I know)

I began to walk shakily to our room.

"Oi, Polka I thought we should mix a few more songs, so I'm going to the media suite to do that. Ask Reo to help you with your c-walking. I'm off."

And with that he walked out and shut the door.

Oh yeah, I thought, today's cheer leading club. Well, I don't want the title, I can barely dance. What am I supposed to do?

Natsume's POV

"Heeeeey baby!" I froze and narrowed my eyes. I turned around, it was Luna.

"Remember, we had a date set for this Friday? Are you still coming?" I nodded. We had a date?

"Oh good." She sauntered up to me hips swaying, at one point in my life I thought that was attractive, now I think what the hell was I thinking? It was so fake.

She grabbed my head and we had our usual make out session. Why was I with her in this dead end relationship? She's hot. Well … kinda hot.

Mikan is hotter than her, and nicer, funnier, more real and you like her more, said a little voice in my head.

So? I made Luna my girlfriend not you or Mikan so piss off conscience. As if I need you anyway.

I'm only telling you what you _know_, replied the voice. Luna bounded off happy and I felt empty.

Weirdly I feel guilty. What the flip? I got more in a bad mood.

So this is how cheating feels, said the voice. I narrowed my eyes, I said SHUT THE HELL UP!

I bumped into my little sister. "Alright Aoi?"

"Yep! I'm really excited! Nobara said that my moves you taught me over summer are perfect and will get me high marks this year!" I patted her head. "Good."

Thirteen year old sisters are easy to make happy. Thank goodness. Fifteen year old girls though? Hell. Absolute mind blowing HELL. Mikan's mood changes like the wind and as fast as the wind.

Why am I even thinking of Polka?

I shook my head, "I need to get going now." She nodded and bounded into Nobara's arms.

I was walking upstairs to the media suite when I thought of Luna. She's boring now, and there's no spark or any attraction going for her. Tonight I'll break up with her.

And since I'm feeling kind, I'll do it face to face not by text this time.

Mikan's POV

I snarled at the closed door. Me go to REO and ask for HELP? ARE YOU SERIOUS? He'll just yell in my face or teach me it all wrong.

I shuddered. I _really_ hate him. I sighed, Natsume will kill me if I don't go and I'll fail the project, so I'll go.

I got my bag, reapplied my strawberry lip gloss, checked my hair closed my new mirror and strode off to find Reo.

He was traumatizing some beginners with Miss Serena, poor kids. I gently knocked on the open.

"Excuse me Reo? Can you help me?" I asked sweetly, as I could be around him. Miss Serena waved at me, I smiled back. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow, and then turned to his wilting student, and back to me.

"Sure, what is it?" We left the room full of noise and music and I explained what I needed help with. He nodded, "C-walking is tricky stuff but your getting there slowly. Very slowly. But it even took me a bit to get it."

I don't care about _you_, teach me! I thought.

"Right, so we'll begin the inverted heel toe like this…"

Oh god, I thought. You can do it Mikan! Come on, concentrate!

After two hours of intense training I finally got it. I felt like hugging the guy, which is a lot for someone who hasn't even had their first kiss yet. (Shockers but true.)

I walked back to our room to find Natsume free styling to our song.

Did I say our? I mean the song. Heh.

Soooo, anyways, I sat and waited until he was done. He really is fantastic at dancing.

I'm so bad, even Reo, who's a teacher told me basically. I sighed, now this is no time to loose faith in yourself!

When he was done I stood up and exclaimed happily, "I've cracked it! I can c-walk now!"

He raised his eyebrows, "I'll be the judge of that Polka." I blushed a little.

I wished he didn't call me that, but I know that I like it weirdly.

I stood up as he played the track. He stood close to me watching my foot work.

It was going great until … I tripped on my feet and fell onto Natsume.

Who was directly beneath me. Our mouths touching.

We both froze. His eyes widened and were filled with … happiness? Huh?

I sat on him rushing upwards. I slid off him as he sat up staring at me.

I felt really nervous and scared. What the hell am I supposed to do? I grabbed my bag and ran for it obviously.

I mean the _hell _are you supposed to do once you kissed _the_ hottest thing to grace the planet who has a possessive, demonic girlfriend who is probably next door?

**A/N: I'll try to put a part of a song at the beginning of every chapter, tell me if you likey **


	13. Chapter 13: One of the boys Part 2

Chapter 13: One of the Boys part 2

A big thank you to all my reviews and people who added me or the story to their favourite to their alerts or whatevers! Can we reach 25 reviews? I know you're reading it! If you're shy leave an anonymous one! Plz?

^.^ x

_So I don't want to be  
One of the boys  
One of your guys  
Just give me a chance  
To prove to you tonight  
I just wanna be  
One of the girls  
Pretty in pearls  
Not one of the boys_

Katy Perry's "One of the Boys"

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. Happy?

Mikan's POV

OMGee. Shiz shiz shiz shiz. I had just given my FIRST kiss to my demonic partner, who on occasion was nice to me. My lips burned and felt tingly.

I blushed. BADLY. Thankfully the bell hadn't gone yet so I ran to where I could hide, the woods.

I ran across an empty sports field looking around, checking no one would stop me.

I was effectively bunking I suppose. In my mind all I could see were a pair of widen crimson eyes the reflected mine. I felt my heart tugging and my eyes watering.

My mind was screaming "AAAARRRGGGHHHH!" as I felt tears stream down my face.

Not only was I bunking now, I had been a part of a cheating relationship. WHY ME?

I looked up blankly to the clear sky as I slid down a tree trunk onto slightly damp grass. I heard laughing, it was lunch time now, but I was far from hungry. I attempted to sort out my emotions. There was hate, uncertainty, love, wanting, guilt and blankness.

I wanted more. That's what's disgusted me. I mean Natsume is fine looking, a good guy deep down and kind to me at least. But still, I thought as I raised my fingers to touch my lips, my own clumsiness brought about my first kiss.

It was a moment that you tell your kids with pride you waited fifteen years for your husband to kiss you.

Oh great, now I can't marry. AAARRRRGGGHHHH!

What came out was a sob.

"Good hit Yuu!" "CATCH IT! Oh damn." "I'll get it!"

I heard running and I saw a rounder's ball roll towards me. Crap.

I bet I look a mess. I whipped out my mirror and make up wipes and fixed my streaky eyes.

There, now I look better. I looked at the ball and saw Ruka running to get it.

"Oh hey, Mikan. Hey, what happened? You look like you've been crying!" I winced, OMGee…what should I say?

"Err, Natsume was being a bit more nasty than usual.." I replied lamely dabbing my eyes. Ruka put his arm around me, "Well, don't cry. I'll talk to him okay?"

I nodded slowly. Now I've lied to Ruka. It will come back to me I know it.

Ruka left and I stomped back to the home block ignoring the constant buzzing of my phone.I avoided everyone I knew and slammed the door to my room telling the receptionist I was ill and had thrown up. I have the afternoon to prepare for my sleep over.

I pushed my bed into the corner of my room and began to re organise my things. I went downstairs to the public kitchen and quietly raided the public fridge. I took party rings and popcorn and a load of drinks, there goes my healthy diet. At times like these, I turn to comfort eating.

I closed the fridge door then opened the freezer door for ice cream, I was gonna need a whole tub to freeze my problems. I got mint choc chip. Yummy! I took bowls and plates back to my room and stuffed al the food into my mini fridge. Well I say mini, but it's quite big now I'm a three star.

I phoned and ordered a bunch of films varying from rom-com to horror, I shivered as I hung up, I hate horror. I need a distraction and horror will have to do.

I went on the school's IM service.

Orange-lOvEr says: Hey guys!

Polker_face says: Dummy, y weren't u there at lunch?

Pinkiexpromise says: yh we couldn't find u ANYWHERE!

Orange-lOvEr says: I was avoiding Natsume

Royal_blue says: y?

Orange-lOvEr says: Well I was dancing, and we …

Oranger-lOvEr says: … fell onto each other.

Polker_face says: so?

Orange-lOvEr says: our mouths touched

Pinkiexpromise says: YOU KISSED?

Royal_blue says: that's your 1st right?

Polker_face says: yh it is

Orange-lOvEr says: I was so scared I couldn't show my face to him!

Royal_blue says: then wot?

Oange-lOvEr says: I bumped into R and he was all like, what's up?

Polker_face says: And then wot?

Orange-lOvEr says: I said I was upset as N had said nasty things to me, well he had, and he was like, I'll talk to him for you

Pinkiexpromise says: NO WAY!

Orange-lOvEr says: yes way

Royal_blue says: Coming to cheer squad?

Orange-lOvEr says: about that, I'm denouncing myself. which one of you wants to be captain?

Pinkiexpromise says: WTH Mikan?

Orange-lOvEr says: I can't dance. Anna you take it.

Royal_blue says: yh anna take it, ur better than me

Pinkiexpromise says: OMGee! THANK YOU!

Orange-lOvEr says: no sweat wanna come round at eight?

Polker_face says: we'll be there

I logged off and fell asleep on my bed until seven. When I woke up I had a bath and changed into my pyjamas and dried my hair. They were pink hello kitty ones with shorts and a sleeveless top, they were soo cute! I tied my hair back into a high pony tail as it was still damp.

I heard a knock at my door and opened it to see Koko, Yuu, Kitsuneme, Ruka, Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko.

"Oh hey guys…" I pointed to the guys letting the girls in with their bags. "Err, what are you guys doing here?" Koko smiled, "We're here for a sleep over! And hot girls of course."

Ruka punched his arm. "Shut up man." He was blushing.

I shrugged, they've bought food and … I quite like them. "Come on in!"

Koko dumped his stuff on the floor and sighed, "So this is what a girl's room look like…" I sighed.

I put my iPod in my speakers and we had Katy Perry's Mannequin playing quietly in the background.

"Sooooo what do you guys wanna do?" Koko began to raid the frigde.

Natsume's POV

"Hey babe!" I looked up from the table. "Hey."

I looked around the restaurant. I wasn't hungry, I didn't want to be here, I just wanted to be some place else.

I kissed Luna on the cheek deliberately avoiding her lips.

I looked at Luna, she looked beautiful, but not in the way I find attractive. I took out my phone as I pretended to scan the menu.

n-hyuga2010 mobile says: where r u Koko?

Chuckie666 mobile says: crashing mikan's sleep over. wanna come?

n-hyuga2010 mobile says: on a date dude

chuckie666 mobile says: ur missing out man. Come quick, leave the loon already

I switched off my phone. I looked up to Luna.

Now or never. I sighed as I ran my hand through my hair.

"Hey, Luna?"

"What is it babe?" She looked up hopefully.

"Let's break up."

There was silence, it had been going so good too. Her face was a mix of shock and hate.

"W-w-what?"

"I'm dumping you." I sounded so bored. Her eyes watered, god I hate tears. I'm going. I feel so empty and I just want to be with and see one person. And we all know who that is.

I knew where I _wanted t_o be.

I stood up and left the restaurant finding my self walking to Mikan's room. I was outside in the darkness feeling the wind wash over my face, refreshing me as I left the restaurant behind me. I walked into the lights of the home block and went into the lift.

I looked in the mirror, thank god I don't do formal wear. I was wearing a tooth pendant with a red baggy top and black diesel jeans.

Appropriate wear for a sleep over.

I walked across the corridor of the 3rd floor to room 306.

The door was slightly open as I heard giggling, music. Eating and talking. I could see from a distance girls hanging around the door listening for gossip. I walked through them and into the room closing the door firmly.

Mikan looked up giggling then saw me and stopped.

"Hello Natsume." You sound strained. I raised my eyebrows and before I could ask her what's wrong Ruka grabbed me and said quietly.

"Be nice to Mikan, she was crying earlier because she said you were being nasty, take it easy Natsume. She's trying okay?"

God she was crying? When girls kiss me they're ALWAYS over the moon.

Drama queen. Imai was giving me evils. WTF? Had I kissed her?

Thank god no.

Koko picked up an empty coke bottle and said, "Form a circle! We're now gonna play Truth, kiss or dare." People quickly squished together to form a circle on the floor.

I went to sit opposite Mikan and stared at her. She got nervous and I saw her fiddle with her hair with her small hands getting agitated. I felt a current of electricity flow back wards and forward from me to her. It was making me hot. I wished someone would open a widow.

Hotaru smiled and whispered something into Mikan's ear. Mikan grinned and nodded.

Anna spun the bottle, "Truth."

"Anna, is it true that you fancy someone here?" Asked Nonoko.

Anna looked sneakily at Kitsuneme. And blushed.

"Errr..y-y-yeah." She cleared her throat and Nonoko spun the bottle. It looked like it would land of Koko who was sitting on the left of Yuu.

Nonoko looked deflated when Mikan screamed, "SPIDER!OMG!SPIDER!" Koko looked to his right while Imai reached forward and tilted the bottle so it landed on Yuu.

Sly. She glared at me and pointed her two fingers at her eyes then mine. Woah.

I raised my eyebrows. "Nonoko, I dare you to kiss Yuu!" squealed Mikan.

So that's their plan.

Nonoko blushed but took Yuu's hand and into the next room with a door, her bathroom. They came back after five minutes grinning.

Sick man. That's just sick.

It was Mikan's turn.

"I have a truth for Mikan" Ruka said standing up and taking her hand. Jealousy flared up. WTF man, Mikan's my girl.

_Not yet stupid_, said the voice. I said earlier, _piss off. _

**Mikan's POV**

Ruka led me to the bathroom, my stomach was in turmoil, ever since Natsume came. OMG, can't I have one day without a disaster or public humiliation?

He shut the door and said smiling,

"Mikan, will you go out with me?"

Oh GOD!

"Err, Ruka can I think about it? I would love to but I have to think about my friends and, I-"

"It's okay, take your time. No pressure." He leaned in and kissed my cheek, but I felt nothing. Zilch. Just the pressure of his lips on my face.

_You only had to BUMP your lip against Natsume's and they were burning_, said sanity. My tummy felt wrung, I like Ruka and don't want to hurt his feelings, and he's so kind! But I think Hotaru is crushing on him, I can tell so…How can I make him understand? I'm so confused!

We walked out and it was now Natsume's turn. I was tugging at my short-shorts hoping to regain some dignity. Why did I wear these stupid pyjamas again?

"Natsume, I dare you to…" began Yuu, and Imai came over and whispered to Natsume and whispered in his ear quietly.

Natsume came over and took my hand. "Get up." I stood up looking at him. "What's going on?" I asked, sensing something bad was going to happen.

We walked outside, to an empty hall way, well it was eleven. He shut the door, looked left and right. I began to ask, "Natsume what go-"

He pushed me up against the wall and whispered huskily into my ear, "It should have been like this." He leaned in as I inhaled sharply.

Dumb idea, his scent filled my nose making me wanting to get more of it. It smelt of new clothes, a hint of aftershave and a natural earthy smoky kind of scent.

He leaned in and kissed me on the lips. I couldn't resist it. It felt like someone had electrified me and he was giving out the current. It was like a fire had been lit.

I put my hands around the back of his head, trying to get some height but was distracted by his soft hair. I had always wanted to touch it, it was softer and silkier than I had imagined.

God he's so tall!

I went on my tippy toes, and he bent down a bit more. His hands softly trailed my hair and one held my waist, his touch began to burn my skin.

My mind went blank and I couldn't hear anything until we parted. I stared into his mesmerising eyes and was about to go again when I saw coming out the room a distraught Ruka gaping at us.

Shiz.

We both froze.

Shizzzz.


End file.
